Migoto Kitsune
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Based on a challenge from Raistlinrains. Also an AU where they graduate at 16 instead of 12.
1. Chapter 1

Migoto Kitsune

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and a young boy was training in chakra control, and was already beyond everyone else in the academy. He was currently atop the Hokage Monument, upon the head of the 4th Hokage, balancing on a combination of weapons. His hands were gripping a pair of kunai, which were balanced upon a pair of four-pointed shuriken throwing stars, which were balanced upon a pair of sebon needles, the tips of which were embedded into the head of the Fourth.

His body was stiff and straight, his long blonde hair was about 4 inches off the ground from where he was balancing. His body was well built and had no blemishes on it. He had a 9 tailed fox tattooed around his torso; he was wearing a pair of black and orange tights and black sandal boots.

He inched up the kunai daggers and started doing finger push-ups to keep his body strong and powerful. After the sun started to rise, he leapt from his kunai and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of his body. Washing towards a nearby waterfall, he took off his clothes and walked under it to clean up. It was a quick shower, but once done, he re-dressed himself, grabbed his face mask and put it on. It was a plain platinum mask with a marking that looked like a capital 'J' on the left side of it; it had a strap on the back that secured it to his head.

He looked at his reflection in the water and smirked under the mask.

"I am gorgeous," he said softly and seductively.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As a child, Naruto Uzumaki had figured that for people to love him he must cute or beautiful. But, when it comes to proving that he isn't the Kyubi that attacked when he was born, he doesn't do things half-assed. So he went to the library to find out about ninjas that had used beauty for their weapon. He had found mostly kunoichi, but, he did find one ninja that was very handsome. So handsome in fact that he was paranoid about his looks and had a mask made to protect his face.

The man also had a 3-bladed claw on his left wrist as his primary weapon. Naruto learned to use this weapon, as well as the list of all his A to S-Class moves contained within the book.

After years of training, Naruto was now a force to be reckoned with, even deadlier than the Uchiha known as Sasuke. His tests were also very good, but that was because the council never really saw him as a threat.

Oh so unwise (1).

After he had changed clothes, Naruto walked into Iruka's classroom. Dressed in a mesh T-shirt, black tights and a trench coat, only a few people noticed rose petals falling from out of nowhere. He flew to his seat and landed gently, as a young woman blushed, seeing the handsome man next to her. He took her hand and kissed it softly, the girl blushing as he did. She had purplish-black hair and pale eyes, dressed in a black bodysuit, sandal boots and a large jacket.

After he kissed her hand, Naruto handed her a rose. "This rose pales in comparison to your eyes Hinata-chan." He said as Hinata blushed and took the rose.

Once the rest of the class, as well as their teacher, came into the room, it was time to begin their final testing to become Genin of Konoha. Everyone passed their ninjitsu testing, including Naruto. Which pissed off Mizuki, one of the proctors. After everyone had completed their ninjutsu test, it was time for their Taijutsu test.

Everyone went outside and got ready for their test. Naruto himself losing his trench coat and mesh shirt so that he could fight without restraint.

And to give the girls a good show.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the selected training grounds, Naruto stepped up to face his chosen opponent for this test.

Mizuki had, of course, chosen the person who could best deal with, and humiliate, the blond ninja.

Sasuke Uchiha, the academy's resident 'Rookie of the Year' and emo-extraordinare.

"Are you ready to lose, dobe?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto had his mask over his face before he stepped up to face his opponent. He smiled as he placed his claw securely over his left hand.

"Nothing thrills me more than an arc of fresh blood spraying through the air." He said and got in his stance. "Since I am the more beautiful one, Sasuke-kun, I understand your jealousy, but allow me to help you with your looks."

Some of the kunoichi were cheering for Naruto as the fight began.

Sasuke dashed forward to slash at Naruto with a sword that Mizuki had given him. Naruto smirked as he leapt over the blade, and jabbed his claw into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey! You Can't Do That!" pink-haired Sakura Haruno shouted.

"Actually, he can." blond-haired Ino Yamanaka said.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"It's a fight. They're ninja. They're using weapons. What do you think is going on here, Forehead?!" Ino shouted at her friend.

Sasuke growled as he leapt back at Naruto, slashing wildly as Naruto ducked and dodged to and fro. The blond ninja couldn't help but smile as he leapt back from the Uchiha.

"Even your sword-style is ugly." Naruto commented as he rushed forward and ducked down into a sliding tackle, striking at the emo's legs and knocking him down onto his head.

This continued over and over, until Sasuke got so irritated at all this that he fired up his chakra abilities as the blond ninja had his back to the Uchiha.

Naruto felt a chakra spike as he turned around to face the emo-ninja.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted as he let loose a powerful fireball at the blond ninja.

Teleporting in behind Sasuke at the last minute, and letting the Uchiha burn a tree-log to a cinder, Naruto brought his claw down across Sasuke's back, causing Sakura to scream bloody murder. His claw gleamed in the sunlight with Sasuke's blood dripping off of it, then grabbed the Uchiha by his neck and flung him over his shoulder and across the field, slamming him into a tree.

Only Sakura and Mizuki went over to the injured Uchiha.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said, only to have Naruto correct him.

"Migoto Kitsune," he said.

"Beautiful Fox?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," he took of his mask and the kunoichi's just started to faint at his smile.

"Very well, then. Migoto Kitsune." he said, just shaking his head in exasperation.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Mizuki yelled. "He nearly killed Sasuke!"

"Who used a fireball jutsu in a taijutsu sparring match, and attacked from behind no less." Iruka said. "Get him to the hospital for a check-up."

Mizuki was pissed now. 'I'll get you yet demon brat!' He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(1) Favorite line from Megatron from Transformers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was just after dusk when Mizuki emerged from the secret vault, the forbidden scroll in hand.

'With this, I'll destroy that demon brat and save the village while I'm at it.' Mizuki thought. 'And if I happen to learn a few jutsu's that will earn me a chance at being a future hokage, all the better.' he smirked as he dashed into the forest.

However, what he didn't know, was that he was being chased by Iruka, the Chunin educator having also gone to Naruto for help earlier.

As a means of apology, Sarutobi had given him the Namikaze Manor.

The mansion itself was as large, rivaling the Hyuga and Uchiha manors, and even came complete with staff and branch members. When Naruto introduced himself, each of the branch members as well as the staff had bowed in deep respect to their new leader, as it were.

It took Naruto a couple hours to learn all the names.

It was nearly dusk when Iruka came to the door. A female branch members came to the door and answered it.

"Yes Iruka-san," the woman said. She was about the same age as Iruka with dishwater blond hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a house robe with a running fox on it and slippers. "How may I help you?"

"Sune-chan," he said with a bow. "I need to speak to Naruto."

She nodded and led him in to the mansion. When they reached the living room, Sune turned to Iruka.

"Please wait here." she said and then went to locate Naruto.

After she had left, Iruka looked around and noticed that everything seemed to pertain to foxes and beauty.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Naruto's room)

Sune knocked on the door, tentatively. "Master Naruto?" she said.

"Come in." Naruto responded.

Opening the door to the master bedroom, the girl saw Naruto dressed in his black and orange tights, ninja boots, and a steel mesh t-shirt. He was standing in front of a full-length mirror, a kunai hidden in his hand from her sight.

"Master, Iruka-sensei is here." the girl said.

"I know Sune-chan." he said as he took the kunai and drew it across his wrist. He stared at it as within seconds, the open wound closed up and healed, the scar fading soon afterwards. He smiled. No mark or scar or unsightly blemish will ever hinder my beauty. He thought as he looked into the full-length mirror to make sure he was perfect. "Get my battle mask and claw."

Sune nodded and went to get them from his private armory.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Living room)

Iruka was waiting on Naruto as Sune came down with Naruto's mask and claw.

"Master Naruto is coming." she said.

A minute later, Naruto appeared, walking down the stairway as a female servant was braiding his ponytail. She was finished when he reached the bottom step. Sune held out the battle mask and claw. He took the claw first and slipped it over his left hand before accepting the mask.

"So, please tell me, Iruka-sensei, how did that ugly thing get my father's scroll?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked shocked. Naruto knew about the scroll and who his father was.

"How did you know the Fourth...?" he started to ask.

"Was my father?" Naruto finished, "Well to being with, it's not rocket science I look like him when he was my age." He smirked, "But of course, I am more beautiful than he was. Don't get me wrong, he was a very nice looking man but he didn't have my beauty." He secured his claw and headed for the door.

"Right. But... how did you know about..."

"The theft of the scroll?" he asked and Iruka nodded. "My father placed a blood-seal upon it so that if anyone other than his bloodline removed the scroll, those of his bloodline would know it. It sends out a type of chakra-flare that only those of his bloodline are sensitive to. I read it in my fathers journal. One of the many possessions that he left to me."

Iruka just stared in wide-eyed shock. He knew the Fourth was good, but this...

"Come, we must stop him before he tries to master the powers of that scroll." Naruto said.

Iruka just stared at the beauty that was Naruto. He was like a god as he walked out of the manor. The servants and branch members bowed to him and wished him luck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside towards the outer forest)

"Mizuki somehow tricked the guards into giving him the scroll, and then killed them." Iruka said as he and Naruto raced through the upper tree branches. "I don't know how he managed that. He's a Chunin teacher, and even the guards knew he wasn't scheduled for this rotation."

"Well then, I say that they certainly deserve their vengeance then. Shall we?" Naruto said.

Iruka nodded. But unbeknownst to them, someone was quietly following them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata had been sitting and meditating upon the roof of her family mansion. Unbeknownst to her family, she had already mastered the Hyuga-Eye, also known as the Byakugan, and was using it to look out into Konoha. It was then that she saw both Naruto and Iruka flying through the tree tops. Naruto had his mask and claw on. This alone sparked enough interest for her to race back to her room, grab her coat and head out into the night after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outer forest)

Iruka gasped as Mizuki swung hard at him, kunai in hand, Forbidden Scroll strapped to his back.

"Are you out of your mind, Mizuki?" Iruka asked, leaping away. "Stealing the Forbidden Scroll was bad enough, but killing the guards?"

"A necessary sacrifice!" the pale-haired ninja growled as he leapt into the nearest tree.

"There was nothing necessary HEY GET BACK HERE!!!" Iruka shouted as he leapt after the rogue ninja. "Mizuki! What purpose could be served for killing the guards?"

"And making it look like the demon brat did it? Plenty!" Mizuki grinned.

Iruka suddenly put on a burst of speed and tackled Mizuki from the tree-tops and into the ground. Mizuki scrambled to his feet and elbowed Iruka in the face. He pulled his kunai and lashed out, cutting the Chunin teacher across his arm. Iruka ground his teeth, gripped the wound with his right hand, before jumping up and kicking Mizuki in the chin.

From the nearby trees, Naruto watched as the pair fought.

Iruka-sensei has been holding out on us! Naruto grinned as the Chunin teacher spun around and threw a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's face. Mizuki rolled with the kick and leg-swept Iruka out from under him. With enough time he may win, but Mizuki will deal him severe damage to his already scarred body. I should intervene.

Naruto landed with great silence and approached Mizuki from behind. He was close enough to the pair to overhear what they were saying.

"Give it up Mizuki, you'll get a fair trail." Iruka said, "something Naruto was never given!"

"But he was given the Fourth's home! Given power and tale—ARGH!" Mizuki shouted as he was suddenly clawed in the back.

"The Fourth was my father," Naruto said. "you ugly peon!"

Mizuki was now on the ground as Naruto stood over him.

"He's telling the truth, Mizuki. As for you, it's over!" Iruka said, standing up with the Forbidden Scroll in his hand.

Just then, Hinata showed up. Naruto looked over and noticed her first.

"Hinata?" Naruto gasped, taking his eyes off Mizuki for a moment, which was enough time for him to pull off a Substitution Jutsu and teleport right in behind Hinata. He grabbed Hinata and started inching backwards.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted.

"I think not!" Mizuki said, aiming a kunai at Hinata's cheek. "Now hand me the scroll!"

"Fine." the blond ninja relented, and then motioned to Iruka to toss the scroll over.

"Here you go, traitor!" Iruka said, tossing the scroll to him.

However, the second he did, Hinata slammed her elbow into Mizuki's stomach, enabling the young woman to twist out of his grip and fall to the ground. The second Hinata had elbowed him in the gut, Mizuki was hit in the head with the Forbidden Scroll, distracting him enough for Naruto to rush in and strike him down. Naruto's right hand grabbed Mizuki's collar as his claw was up and about to impale the Chunin through his throat, when he felt Hinata grab onto his arm.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted. He looked over to her and saw tears in her eyes as she held his arm. "Don't do this for me." She said before grabbing his body in a tight hug.

"He would have ruined your beauty, perhaps killed you, and you wish him spared?" he asked softly to the young woman.

"He isn't worth it." she said.

He looked back to Mizuki before releasing him, his hand turning into a fist and punching Mizuki hard and fast in the face, which dropped him like a rock.

"Agreed." he said and hugged the girl back.

Iruka retrieved the Scroll and approached them both.

"ANBU should be on their way to pick him up." Iruka said. "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Why don't you take Hinata home."

"Yes. Of course." Naruto said and lead the girl away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Namikaze Manor)

Once Naruto's staff had ensured that Hinata was all right, Naruto offered her one of their guest rooms in order for her to rest in. But before Naruto could bid her a good night, the young woman gripped Naruto's hand.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Would you.... would you really have killed Mizuki-sensei.... for me?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied without hesitation. "A beautiful lady should never be threatened. Ninja or not."

Hinata blushed warmly at that. "I... you think I am beautiful?"

"Yes. As beautiful as myself, Hina-chan." he said, moving close to her, causing her blush to increase.

"Naruto-kun... I..." she started to say as Naruto moved in and covered her mouth with his.

Inside the blond ninja, a certain kitsune was laughing madly.

Who would have thought that enhancing the kit's senses to detect that girl's pheromones would also get a rise out of him? Kyubi thought as he watched the scene through Naruto's eyes.

Outside the blond ninja, Naruto moved his lips away from Hinata's, the pale-eyed girl gasping in lust over what had just happened.

"Na-ru-to." she sighed contently.

"Did you like that, Hinata-chan?" he whispered hotly into her

"Yes." she whimpered.

"Then, with your permission.... may I go further?" he asked, his fingers tugging gently at the zipper on her coat-jacket.

"Are... are you sure.... I'm the one you want?" she asked as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Yes. I want to make love to you, my beauty." he whispered with passion in his own voice.

Hinata nearly lost it as her lips found his, their hands working feverishly to remove their clothes.

Naruto stared at Hinata's naked body, grinning in approval. For a 16-year old Hinata she was more curvaceous and well-endowed than anyone else her age. Her breasts were a high C-cup, almost a D, her legs long and toned, arms firm, stomach flat, her long purplish hair flowing down her back like a silk waterfall.

Hinata stared at Naruto's naked body, herself getting hot just looking at it. He was ripped and athletic more so than his fellow classmates, six-pack stomach, strong looking arms and legs, long blond hair, and a reddish fox tattooed across his athletic chest, it's nine tails wrapped around behind his back. But when she came to the organ between his legs she nearly died.

By Kami! Will That Even Fit In Me? She briefly wondered in shocked.

But her question was quickly put out of her mind as Naruto moved to her and pressed his lips to her mouth, his hands holding the sides of her face, as they both tumbled back onto the bed.

His tongue dove into her mouth as he laid down upon her, his chest pressing down upon her breasts, their arms wrapped around each other. His mouth moved from her lips and went down to her neck, Hinata moaning impassionately at the sheer physical contact and what was going on. His hands went up and down her sexy body, brushing against her breasts, stimulating her even more.

Oh, Kami. Is this what love is? She thought as her hands brushed across his athletic chest as their mouths moved against each other.

This.... is so beautiful! Naruto thought as he moved up and pulled her closely to him, her breasts flush against his chest, his arms around her back to hold her close.

His lower leg felt the wetness from her womanhood, indicating that she was ready.

"Hina-chan? Are you ready?" he whispered to her, his nose nuzzling her hair softly.

"I-I-..yes. Naruto-kun, please...." she sighed/whimpered into his chest.

Naruto rolled her over onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her lips softly, calming her as he could feel her rapid breathing and hear her heart pulsing wildly. His rather large member pressed against her womanhood, Hinata taking a deep breath as she could feel him enter her.

"Are you alright, Hina-chan?" he asked softly.

"I-I-I trust you, Naru-kun. And..."

"And?"

She looked him in the eye, steeling her resolve. "I want this."

He kissed her lips passionately as he pushed forward, piercing her hymen and causing her to cry out in pain. A natural reaction, as she held on tightly to his back, her nails clawing his skin deeply.

Ordinarily Naruto would have been upset at this, only to remind himself that his healing abilities would take care of the scars that the girl, now woman, had left upon him.

Within less than a minute, Hinata was feeling less pain and more pleasure, as Naruto, taking his cue from the beautiful woman beneath him, moved his hips back and forth to make her body feel every inch of his member inside her.

"Oh! Naruto! It. Feels. Won. Der. Ful!" Hinata gasped, punctuating each word in time with his thrusts.

As Naruto thrust into her sexy body, he looked down at Hinata's face and just stared at the glazed, impassioned expression on her face, her half-closed eyes, her panting mouth, even the way her hair swished back and forth as her head moved side-to-side wildly. He seared the image into his mind, wanting to remember how beautiful she looked while in the throes of passion.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into his lap as he sat on the bed on his knees and kept thrusting into her. She held onto his shoulders firmly, her legs wrapped around his waist, her large breasts bouncing animatedly with each thrust as she cried out again and again.

She came within seconds of being pulled up into Naruto's lap, her body starting to fatigue but she didn't stop.

"OH! NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU!!" she cried out as she came yet again.

However, before Naruto could respond, a voice inside his head spoke up.

(Bite her, kit) Kyubi spoke to him.

What? Naruto gasped.

(Bite her! Mark her as your mate. If you do this, she will have the same healing powers you do.)

You mean... she will be beautiful as I will?

(Yes, kit. She will be able to heal from any injury. No lasting scars, or bruises or burns. Same as you. So...will you?)

I just bite her?

(Bite her and send your chakra into her body.)

I understand. He thought. "Hina-chan?" he asked as she came again.

"Y-Yes, Naru-kun?" she asked, still in the throes of passion.

"I want to give you something." he said, still thrusting into her.

"You have given me something. Something wonderful." she gasped, her adrenaline spiking again.

"I want to bite you." he said, somewhat bluntly.

"W-What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I want to mark you, as my mate. If I do this, you will gain the same healing powers I possess. You will forever be beautiful." he explained, still thrusting into her.

"I would be.... like you?" she asked, on the verge of another orgasm. "I would be... with you?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Then, yes. Naru-kun..... bite me."

Naruto leaned in and sunk his teeth into left side of her neck, his canines suddenly growling longer in order to pierce her flesh. Chakra was immediately sent into her body through his teeth as another orgasm hit her, sending her over the edge as whiteness engulfed her.

"OH! NARUTO-!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she held onto him tightly, her body convulsing and spasming wildly, right before she froze up and collapsed in his arms.

(Congratulations, kit. You and this girl and now bonded.) Kyubi said as Naruto gently lowered the young woman back down to the bed, cuddling with her as she nuzzled his chest with her face. (I should tell you, that you both will continue to age until you reach the prime of adulthood.)

How much more aging? He asked.

(I'd say... 30 or so.)

Will we still be beautiful?

(Of course. You are beautiful teenagers. But as adults, you will be... well... forever beautiful)

Thank you, Kyubi-san. Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her forehead gently. "And I love you too, Hina-chan." he whispered to her.

This simple phrase caused her to smile in her sleep.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The sun slowly shined into the Hyuga heir's eyes and she slowly started to awake. She slowly started to sit up, she was in pain but it was a good pain. She noticed she was in bed alone with Naruto nowhere to be found. She got up and saw a mirror on the door, and gasped at what she saw.

Yesterday she had been one of the most beautiful kunoichi's in the village, but now, as of today, she was a goddess. Her skin was soft and a delicious peach-cream color; it practically glowed. Her hair was a soft, silky lavender waterfall. Her body was stronger and more athletic than she remembered it being, the proof of this being that her bust was now a size larger, a D-cup, very round and perky. But she also noticed a lavender nine-tailed vixen that stretched across her back, the tails wrapping around her front, gently caressing her breasts and flat stomach.

By Kami! I look... beautiful. She mentally gasped, running her hands over her sexy new body. Like Naruto-kun.

Turning away from the mirror and looking towards the closet she saw an outfit with a note pinned to the shirt.

_**My beautiful Hinata-hime-**_

_**Good morning my beloved. I don't know if I have told you already but, I had marked you as my own. You now will be forever beautiful as I am, I had to look around for some clothes and had a mask made for you. The clothes are on the closet door, I know they are not up to snuff to a goddess like yourself but they are purest silk. Please wear them for me; I will have my servants make you the most beautiful outfit to match your beauty. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Naruto.**_

_**P.S.: You were fantastic last night.**_

She smiled at the note and then walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. After her shower she dried off and got dressed in the clothes that Naruto had left her. It was a silk, one-strap lavender tank top and gold tights. Naruto had also included silk panties for her, but no bra. She then went into a sock drawer, pulled out a pair, slipped them on and put on some slippers.

As she stepped out of the guest room, she was met by a servant.

"Good morning, Lady Hyuga." the girl bowed to her.

"Good Morning," Hinata replied, taking in the girl. "My, you are a beautiful thing aren't you?"

The girl blushed and lowered her head. "N-Not as beautiful as you my lady." she said.

Hinata touched her chin and lifted her head up to face her.

"Do not look away from me. Let me see your face." Hinata ordered in a calm voice. The girl looked up and Hinata noted the classic'girl-next-door' beauty she possessed. "My goodness, you are very pretty." she said, before leaning in to kiss the servant softly on the lips. The girl glowed at the action. "Now, do my hair as I walk down to my Naruto-kun."

"Yes, my lady." the blushing girl replied and moved behind her, brushing and braiding her hair as they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the main dining room Naruto sat at the head of a large table, the servants setting down the plates of prepared breakfast.

"I trust everything is to your liking, Master Naruto." the lead servant said.

"I will inform you if it is otherwise." Naruto stated. "And make sure you and the rest of the staff eat. Malnourished servants are not attractive."

"Yes, master." the man bowed and walked out right as Hinata and the servant walked in. They all bowed to Hinata before leaving.

"Good morning, beloved." Naruto said, standing up to greet the woman. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully." She said as she stepped up and kissed him on the lips.

He looked at her and smiled at what she was wearing.

"I see you found my note." he said.

"Yes, I have." she said, twirling around to model it for him.

"You look beautiful." he said as he picked up a small porcelain mask that was on the table next to him. "This is for you. It was just finished this morning. The claw is still being made."

"I understand." she said, carefully slipping the mask on. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as always." he said. "Now come, let us eat."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast had been eaten, the pair donned matching black trench coats and boots, and then left for the academy. They arrived early and sat down in the middle of the classroom, Hinata snuggling up against Naruto as she fiddled with her mask. As the other students started filing into the room, the Naruto fangirl club looked and saw Hinata, looking at her new mask, and were at first upset. But they also understood because she had always wanted to be with Naruto and she obviously got her chance now.

However, there was one person that didn't understand, and that was the Pink Banshee of Konoha, a.k.a. Sakura Haruno. She just couldn't understand why Hinata was with Naruto.

"HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?" She screeched at Hinata, "YOU SHOULD BE WITH SASUKE!"

After shaking the ringing out of her ears, Hinata looked up at Sakura.

"Listen to me you ugly beast," Hinata snapped, insulting the pink haired kunoichi-wannabe. "The reason I am with Naruto-kun is because he is more, much more, than the Uchiha. The ugly thing couldn't even beat the beauty that is Naruto-kun." she said, turning her head to kiss her beloved kitsune on the lips.

At seeing this, Sakura got mad and tried to attack the beautiful girl. But right as she got within attack range, Naruto's claw appeared out of nowhere and stopped just an inch from Sakura's neck.

"Leave now, she-beast." Naruto said as his claw raised up past her eyes.

Sakura slowly started to leave not wanting to feel that claw. "I'll tell my mother and she'll get you executed!" she hissed.

"Yes. Go cry to your mother, like a true kunoichi." Hinata said with distaste.

"And then, unlike you beast, we shall die beautifully." Naruto stated.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Iruka had come in.

"Alright, take your seats." the Chunin teacher said. "It's time for your team assignments."

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai.

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Jun Kintoburi (OC) and Shino Aburame.

Team 9: (All Out Sick)

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamechi.

Team 11: Naruto 'Migoto Kitsune' Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyugga and Musaka Takeuchi. (OC).

"That's it." Iruka said, closing the book. "Everyone is to meet back here after lunch to meet your Jounin Sensei. So I say to you all, Go Out There And Make Your Village Proud!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After their team assignments had been placed, everyone left the academy together so as to get to know their teams better. Naruto, Hinata and Musaka were no exception.

"So Musa-kun," said Hinata. "Who do you think our sensei is going to be?"

"I do not know." the young swords master said.

"Well, I just hope they are as beautiful as we are." Naruto said, noticing the looks his two teammates were giving him. "What?"

"All of us?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"Including Musaka?"

"Yes."

"Wow. This is the first time I have heard you make a comment about another male like that."

"Well, anyone that came from someone as beautiful as Taicho-sama has to be beautiful in their own right."

Musaka blushed at the complement. "You know of my mother?" he asked.

"Yes. Though I must ask, who was it that inflicted that terrible scar upon her beautiful face?"

Musaka winced. "It was a ninja from this village. A ninja whom she rejected."

"I see." Naruto said with a hint of outrage. "When you find this ninja, please allow myself and Hinata-hime to assist you in avenging your mother."

Musaka looked at the pair. "You offer your aid to me, and in our first meeting?"

"Of course." Naruto said. "I have heard of your family and find them to be honorable people."

"Thank you." he said with a warm smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After lunch the trio went back to the classroom and waited for their sensei. It was only a couple minutes later when someone came in, and Naruto, Hinata, and Musaka had met their sensei.

"Alright gakis!" the woman snapped. She had purple hair and brown eyes, dressed in a mesh top, mini skirt, black boots and a trench coat that hid many weapons. "My name's Anko Mitarashi, but you can call me Anko-sensei."

"Anko-sensei, huh?" Naruto said. "You are very pretty. Isn't she guys?"

"Yes, she is." Hinata said as Musaka nodded. Anko blushed and shook it off.

"Alright Team 11, follow me." Anko said.

The trio nodded, stood up and headed out after her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At Naruto's 'lady's first' insistence, Hinata was the first to demonstrate her skills as a ninja to Anko in order for her to gauge just where she should start her training.

Needless to say, after seeing the beautiful teen demonstrate her Gentle Fist-style on a nearby boulder, Anko was stunned as said rock was shattered.

"Kurenai never mentioned you were this far along." Anko said as Hinata patted the boulder dust off of her clothes.

"You know Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"We went through the academy together." Anko said. "She often spoke that she was responsible for your training."

"Yes." Hinata nodded. "My father had little interest in training or raising me, so my care was left to Kurenai-sensei. However, she only mentioned you once."

"Oh? And what did she saw about me?" Anko asked.

"That you enjoy dango. Very much so." she smiled.

"That alone should tell you something about me." she grinned as she turned around to face Naruto and Musaka. "Alright, who wants to be next?"

However, before either boy could volunteer, a shadow flashed through the forest behind them, followed by several shadows. A small chill went up Naruto's neck.

(Kit! Follow Those Shadows!) Kyubi shouted.

What? Why? Naruto asked.

(I sense something familiar. Something like you! But the chakra signature is weak. And getting weaker by the second. Now Hurry!)

"Follow Me!" Naruto said as he pulled his mask down over his face and dashed off into the forest.

The rest of Team 11 looked at each other for a second, confused, before dashing off after the masked fox ninja.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The young woman clutched the kunai in her left hand, her right hand pressed over the hole in her shoulder. She had long blond hair, dirtied by soil and blood, dressed in a torn and bloodied dress, black skirt, sandals and stolen kunai in her tightly gripping hand.

She glared hard at the six ROOT ninja that surrounded her.

"Stay Away From Me!" she shouted.

"Can't let you go yet, sweetie. Boss wants you back and we're gonna deliver you." one of the ninja said.

"I'd rather die than go back to that hell!" she shrieked.

"So be it!" the ninjas lunged at the girl, hoping to overwhelm her and take her down easily.

However, that plan failed as a masked figure fell from the treetops and slashed at two of the ninja from behind.

"AAAHHHH!!" the two ninja shouted as they fell to their stomachs.

"Huh?" one of the other ninja asked.

"What?" a second unharmed ninja asked.

"Such an ugly display I see before me." Naruto said. "Six ugly cowards ganging up upon a single, injured female. Vicious and heinous act! My claw will enjoy tasting your blood!"

"Kill Him!" the lead ninja said as the other ninja lunged to the attack.

However, the ninja never reached him as a pair of kunai flew past Naruto's head and slashed the first two ninja, forcing them back as three new figures made their appearance.

Anko, who had thrown the kunai immediately recognized the situation and acted accordingly.

"Hinata! Get to the girl and protect her! Musaka, take the one on the left. I've got the two on the right! Naruto, take the leader!" Anko shouted. "And try to leave one alive!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the trio shouted as they flew into action.

Hinata used all the might in her legs to flip over Naruto and land in front of the scared blond girl.

"It's alright. We're here to protect you." Hinata said to the girl as Anko took out a sword and quickly slashed down the two ninja before her.

"Who... who are you?" the terrified girl asked, seeing Musaka slash down the ninja before him with his long and short sword, blocking with his kodachi and slashing with his katana.

"We are friends." Hinata said as Naruto slashed at the leader, before elbow-clocking him cold.

"Anyone left alive?" Anko asked.

"This one." Naruto said, gripping the leader he had knocked cold.

"Right. We'll take him to Ibiki and Inoichi. See what they can tell us about this little mess." Anko said. "And before we do that, who are you?" she asked the blond girl.

"N-Naru.... Namikaze." the girl said before her grip on the kunai weakened. It fell to the ground as she did.

Team 11 looked at each other, stunned as Naruto removed his mask. Everyone could clearly see the family resemblance between the two, and it took every ounce of strength that the trio had to stop Naruto from gutting the ninja who had injured his older sister.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes: I think I'm going to stop here. I know I know Hinata had gotten too confident too soon. Well if you were shy and had sex with your major crush and he or she bit you making you immortal, I think you'd get a big confidence boost. Even more so if said crush said you were beautiful or as beautiful as them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Konoha Council where having a meeting. The topics included Naruto becoming a ninja, him beating the Uchiha in a fight, and receiving the Yondaime's manor. Sarutobi was keeping calm through all this, and not showing them why HE was the hokage and not them.

"Why did you allow that…boy the Yondaime's home?" A council member demanded.

"Because, there is proof that he is Minato's son." Sarutobi said. "The Shinobi Council has read the reports and you were the ones that chose to ignore it."

Just then the doors flung open and blood red rose petals started blowing in to the room.

An illusion, perhaps? "Ah, he's here. Welcome…" Just then Naruto entered the room; he was in his black trench coat, tights, boots and mesh shirt. "Naruto."

**CHAPTER 4**

(Theme- Spitting Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican)

Naruto was looking at the council with a bored look on his face. "Hokage-jiisan," he said. "You have wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto," said Sarutobi. "We were interested in…"

"How did you get those skills Demon Child?" Interrupted a council man, Naruto gave the man a glare that froze him on the spot.

"Why should I have to tell you fools anything?" Naruto asked smugly.

"You will! We are the council!" another man said.

"Tch, a 'council of fools' you mean." he said.

"How dare you!" said the Haruno family head.

"Oh. Did your little banshee cry to you about what happened when she threatened the Hyuga heir?" Naruto asked, causing the Haruno's eye to twitch at the accusation.

The Haruno family may have influence in the council, but nothing compared to the Hyuga family. The head, Hiashi, looked over to the Haruno with an accusing eye.

"As for the truth, I accomplished what I did through training and hard work. Something you might want to impress upon your own children." Naruto said.

"You will show this council the respect we deserve boy!" Danzo shouted.

"Respect is earned, not given, elder." Naruto replied. "Something you would know nothing about."

'Dammit! That is it!' Danzo though as a single gesture summoned his ROOT ninja to attack Naruto. The young man was surrounded by ROOT members.

"So, it has come down to this has it?" A flurry of rose petals surrounded him hiding his body, then his claw cut through the blizzard and he stood there in his tights and sandals with his mask in his right hand. His trench coat and mesh shirt now missing from his body. "Then let us have some fun!" he placed on his mask and got ready to fight. "You all will be seeing RED when I'm done with you!"

The fight started as Naruto and the ROOT ninja flew at each other. Lefts and rights were flying everywhere, the ROOT unable to touch the beautiful fox. It was like he was smoke.

Within less than a minute, he had already taken out 17 of the 20 ROOT members that were there. He looked at the final 3, who had a panicked expression on their faces as he launched at them, hitting two of them by zigzagging across the room and then finally punched the final ninja, sending them flying backwards into one of the council members seat. Had the council member not moved, they would have been crushed by a flying ninja in their lap.

It was then that Naruto leapt at Danzo, grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the middle of the council chamber. He leapt again, slamming his foot into the man's gut and raised his claw to strike down at the man's head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO!" Sarutobi shouted, causing the blond ninja to drop Danzo back onto the floor as he leapt to the door.

"You are lucky Old Man." Naruto said. "The next time you choose to attack and imprison a member of my family, be sure not to use the same ninja to guard her that you use to guard yourself." he said to Danzo as he disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

The stunned council looked at Danzo, and his dead ninja, before turning to Sarutobi for answers.

"What did he mean, 'a member of my family'?" Hiashi asked the Hokage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto arrived at the hospital where the rest of Team 11 was waiting for him. They were sitting and standing around the bed of the blond woman identified as Naru Namikaze. Hinata was sitting by the girl's bed, holding her hand firmly. Musaka was by the door, his kodachi lying across his lap, as he sharpened his katana. Anko was standing by the window, twirling a kunai between her fingers, while also on guard.

"So... how did the council meeting go?" Anko asked.

"By now I suspect that the Hokage is informing them of my sister's condition." Naruto said, moving to the other side of the bed, opposite from Hinata. "Danzo is now 20 ninja less, and the council itself is in a rather confused state. Of course, it would have been better if the Hokage had let me kill Danzo for what he did to my sister."

"Ibiki-san was pretty quick to interrogate that ninja you caught." Musaka said.

"He's not head interrogator of Konoha for nothing." Anko smirked.

"You should have given Danzo to him for what he did to your sister." Hinata said to Naruto.

"I should have given him to Yamanaka-san to shatter his already deranged mind." Naruto said. "How did his mind-walk go?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." Anko said. "Inoichi was.... horrified by what he found."

"I imagine being raped at the age of six prior to the Kyubi attack would be enough to shatter the mind of anyone. Even the daughter of the Yondaime." Musaka said with disgust.

"I've never seen Inoichi go pale before." Anko said. "It took his daughter to help bring him back to reality. After that they placed several blocks on her mind so that she wouldn't be subconsciously tormented by nightmares of what Danzo's men did to her. Though I can't believe she was a prisoner of Danzo all this time."

"He was trying to break her. To make her one of his ninja." Naruto said. "While I'm quite proud that she was able to resist him for so long, I fear what the psychological damage has done to her."

"Broke her... or made her worse." Anko said.

"You mean..." Hinata started to say.

"A psychological breakdown could have made her completely psychotic." Anko stated.

"Or forever destroyed her confidence." Musaka added.

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Tests concluded, doctor?" Anko asked.

"Yes. Physically she is slightly malnourished. According to Inoichi-san, however, the psychological damage will take some time to repair." the doctor said. "To be raped and imprisoned for so long, it's a miracle she hasn't gone mad."

"I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance!" Naruto growled.

"Don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "You didn't know."

"I promise Danzo will get his! My beautiful sister!" Naruto said to the sleeping girl. "Anko-sensei, I want to be here when she wakes up."

Anko sighed. While she would have normally insisted that the team go back to training, she wasn't a heartless bitch as she had lead others to believe.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Anko said. "We should take shifts watching her until she is ready to leave. To make sure no one tries to abduct her again."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Sarutobi was staring at the elder council members with a cold glare.

"It was bad enough that you wanted Naruto as a weapon, but Naru-chan as well?" Sarutobi hissed. "Rape, Danzo, can you get any lower? You two aren't much better because you condoned it!"

"Sarutobi, the 'Demon'…" started Homura.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT NARUTO DAMMIT!" Sarutobi roared, slamming his fist onto his desk, startling the trio. "SHE IS HIS OLDER SISTER! Naruto Is Not An Excuse!"

They had nothing to say.

"Naruto may respect me more than you, but that will not save you from his eventual wrath. He will never forgive, nor forget this. And Rape? Honestly? You three are going to blame Naruto for her rape? He Wasn't Even Born Yet!"

"If you'd handed him to me it wouldn't ARGH!" Danzo shouted as Sarutobi struck him with a kunai in his good arm, pinning him to the wall. The kunai was almost in the wall completely if not for the cripple's shoulder.

"I should've let him killed you three! The reports from Ibiki and Inoichi confirm that Naru was raped at SIX YEARS OLD! Before The Kyubi Attacked The Village! So you three are the real demons."

They were taken aback by the comment.

"Remember Minato castrated you?" he said to Danzo. "That's why Sai is a real clone of you. You said you would get your revenge, so where's Kushina?"

"It is for the best of Konoha that ARGH!" Danzo screamed as Sarutobi knocked the kunai deeper into his shoulder with his walking stick.

"No, it isn't. And I'm afraid I'll have to take greater steps to insure that Naruto doesn't go crazy and start killing people because you messed with his family." Sarutobi said as several ANBU entered the office.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked.

"Take Danzo to Ibiki. There are questions I want answered. And keep these two under observation." he said, indicating Homura and Kobara.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Naru had awoken, frightened as she looked around the hospital room.

"Where am I? W-What happened to me?" Naru gasped as she noticed a beautiful young woman with purplish hair sitting next to her bed.

"Oh! Naru-chan! You're awake." Hinata said, smiling at her. "Your brother will be happy to see you awake."

"Brother?" Naru asked.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your younger brother."

So he was born. She thought. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am your brothers teammate and lover. I was with him when we saved you from those ROOT ninja."

"Really? I... I don't know you."

Hinata smiled. "Perhaps this will help." she said, putting her mask over her face. "Recognize me now?"

"You!" she gasped.

Just then, a young man wearing a similar mask entered the room.

"Naru-chan!" he gasped happily, removing his mask to reveal his whiskered face, blue eyes and blond hair to the two women. "Hello my beloved sister." He said as he grabbed her in a tight hug. A hug she slowly returned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After checking his sister out of the hospital, Naruto escorted her to their manor where their servants met them with great enthusiasm. After introductions were out of the way, Naruto escorted his older sister to her specially prepared room.

"Will you be alright Naru-chan?" Naruto asked his sister.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun." She said as she sat down on the bed in her lavish room.

He kissed her cheek gently as he turned to the female servant.

"Help her with her self-confidence." he said to the girl.

"Yes Master Naruto." the girl said as Naruto went downstairs where his teammates were.

Hinata was the first at his side. "How is she?" she asked.

Musaka and Anko had a concerned look on their faces as well.

"She's a little scared." He said, "But she's safe. She should be fine."

"That's good. the Hyuga goddess said.

"But I am going to have to castrate Danzo for what he did." Not knowing his father already did. Anko looked over when she heard her favorite word, 'castrate'.

"That could be a problem." Anko said with a smirk.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your old man did that before he died." she said. "It was in an ANBU report a few years ago. Still gets a few laughs now and again."

"Damnation!" he swore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late afternoon when Hinata returned to her family home, only to be greeted by her father.

"Hello, father." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said, "Where have you been?" he asked, marveling at how much his daughter had changed. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"With Naruto-kun." she replied.

"Naruto? I see. The council will want to speak to you." he said.

"Well, allow me to slip in to something more comfortable." she said with a smile.

Returning to her room, Hinata redressed herself in a dark colored body stocking, a loose red evening gown with large gold buttons, and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms, and finished off her appearance with high heels. Before her night with Naruto she would have never considered wearing this outfit. But she was now taller, more curvy, with long dark wavy hair that flowed like a waterfall behind her, deep lavender eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full red lips. She walked out of her room as Hiashi saw her.

"You... you look beautiful, dear." he gasped.

She smiled at the honest compliment. "Thank you father," she said.

Taking his arm they walked to the Hyuga council chambers.

"Where have you been Hinata?" one of the elders asked.

"With Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"You were with that…?"

A sudden burst of chakra caught the elders off guard. What she would later call 'Psycho-chakra' caused the elders to gulp.

"I'd choose my next word carefully, elder. It would be a shame to have to kill you." she said with unusual venom. "Why have you called me?"

"You dare defy us?" another elder asked, trying to show strength.

"Yes, because I have every right to." Hinata replied.

"Not if we throw you out of the clan!" another elder stated.

"Then I shall be a Namikaze, just like my beloved Naruto-kun." she said proudly.

"That…boy isn't…."

"Yes, he is." Hiashi interrupted. "It was announced at the Hokage's meeting. You would know this, had you bothered to attend yourselves, or read my own report on the matter."

The council paled, but even more as Naruto walked in. Only Hinata appeared happy to see him.

"Hello beloved." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hello, my goddess." Naruto said to her.

It was to Hiashi's amusement that the council became livid the second Naruto kissed Hinata's lips softly.

"What's that demon-urk!" Said an elder as Naruto put his claw in to his shoulder.

"Moral support." Naruto answered.

He... he moved so fast. The elder mentally gasped.

"As head of the Hyuga clan, I offer my daughter, Hinata, to you Namikaze-san." Hiashi said.

Naruto smiled. "While I appreciate your blessing, Hyuga-sama, it is not up to me. It is up to my goddess."

Hinata quickly grabbed him and hugged him, kissing his lips as her scarf wrapped around them both.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." Hiashi said as the council started to flip out.

**End of Ch. 4**

Hope you enjoy these chapters. Also, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that there are two chapters in this email, so be sure not to put them in the same singular update.

Later.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze blowing. Naruto had made it to the unfinished bridge and saw kunai, ninja stars embedded in to the stone, slices and quarters of apples all over the place and small puddles of water all over the place. Hinata and Sakura were standing guard over the client. Musaka, Sai and Sasuke were fighting in a dome of ice against their masked opponent. And both Kakashi and Anko were fighting a large man without eyebrows who was trying to kill them. He quickly slipped on his mask and headed on to the battle field.

Hinata smiled when she saw him. "Naruto-kun!" She said.

"What? What's that loser doing here?" Sakura asked as he dashed forward, his attack smashing through the dome and coming mask-to-mask with the ninja who had already crippled his teammates.

"So you are like me?" He asked, staring down the other masked ninja. "So beautiful you have to hide your face."

She looked at him and was glad to be wearing her mask, to hide the blush upon her face. Quicker than she expected, he wall-flipped from the dome and grabbed her, suplexing her and knocking her out of the dome of ice, shattering it before he went over to Musaka and helped him up.

"Take care of our comrades while I help our sensei." Naruto said to the samurai youth.

Musaka nodded as Naruto dashed towards his sensei, currently locked in battle against the large and fearsome man. Kakashi had been knocked down before Naruto had plunged into the ice dome, and was now virtually useless. Leaping over the fallen Copy-Ninja, Naruto dashed towards his sensei's side, blocking the downward attack of his massive sword with his claw, then flipping up and over the man to kick at his head with both feet.

Naruto fell upon the man and thrust his claw in front of his face. The man was on one knee, sword in front of him as he stared back at the blond ninja.

"You're good kid." the bandaged-wrapped ninja said.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask. "Thank you for your acknowledgment, kind sir."

Naruto gave the man a small bow, not noticing Kakashi charging up a chidori and rushing up to the blond ninja to kill him.

(Theme- Spitting Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican)

CHAPTER 5

It was a nice day in Konoha and Team 11 was meeting each other at their normal place, but Hinata and Musaka were looking different. Musaka was now in a white kimono top, blue hakuma pants and had dyed his hair to a sky blue (1). Hinata was in a dark colored body stocking, a loose red trench coat with large gold buttons over her shoulders, and a long golden scarf wrapped around her arms and neck, and was even sporting a pair of high heels the same color as her coat. She was now taller, curvy and had long dark wavy hair that flowed like water, deep lavender eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full red lips.

Anko was impressed by the way they looked now.

"Wow gakis." She said with a smirk. "You two clean up nice."

"Thank you sensei." the pair said.

Naruto could only agree and was about to start the day with his team when a messenger ninja arrived with a summons from the Hokage himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Anko said to the older man.

"Yes. Team 7 has requested back up on a C-ranked bodyguard mission that has recently turned into an A-ranked mission." the Hokage said.

Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"And how did this mission get mis-classified?" the blond asked.

"The bridge builder who hired us did not explain the finer details of the mission, and of course he couldn't afford a bodyguard detail at an A-ranked rate."

"And what were the finer details?"

"That his life is being threatened by a shipping magnate named Gato."

"I see." Naruto mused. "Well... I'm intrigued enough, but what do you think, Hina-chan?"

"I think... we should go!" Hinata said as Musaka nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it." Naruto said.

Sarutobi handed Anko the mission file.

"Okay gakis, get packed and ready to go in an hour."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Hinata had come up to the manor to pack and get ready to go. Before he left, he checked up on Naru, who was being pampered by the help, he smiled and head for the door where his things, and his lady, were waiting, and they took off.

They met Anko and Musaka at the front gate.

"Alright then. Let's get going." their sensei said.

Content with their preparations, the quartet departed towards Wave Country.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trip didn't take too long as they came up on a small house just outside the village.

"You want to knock on the door?" Anko asked.

Naruto knocked on the door and a few seconds later a good looking woman opened it.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman said as she laid her eyes on Naruto and company she was flushed. "Oh my!" she gasped.

Anko chuckled at the fact her gennin team was the most good looking team in Konoha.

"Yes," Anko said. "We are the back-up from Konoha. We're basically the 'Pros'. May we come in?"

The woman stepped aside to let them in, Anko and Musaka walked in first as Naruto strutted in while Hinata glided.

When Kakashi and his team saw them walk in, they were pissed. Sasuke quickly attacked Naruto, who easily flipped over the Uchiha, but when he landed he had his claw and mask on. The woman got warm as she saw how well built he was. Sasuke attacked again, only to have Naruto kick him backwards across the room.

Sakura made her attack only to have him spin around in a tight circle, his braid hitting her in the face, leaving a mark. This was enough to allow the masked ninja to grab her by the arm and toss her back into a chair on the other side of the kitchen table. Kakashi tried his luck, only to have Naruto hit him with his Bloody High Claw that sent him flying across the room.

Sai just looked at his downed teammates and gave a small sigh. The woman was just watching the rather amazing scene, realizing that the woman wasn't kidding about the 'Pros' part. Naruto then gave off a chuckle, that she thought was very sexy, as he twirled softly.

His team and the woman gave a light applause as he bowed to them.

"Thank you my dear friends," he said as he removed the mask. She was blushing as she excused herself for a quick second.

Later they introduced themselves to the family of Tazuna, the bridge builder, his daughter Tsunami, and grandson Inari. It was after these introductions that Kakashi and his team voiced their resentment of having Team 11 being there, only to have Anko shove Kakashi's 'back-up' request, signed by Kakashi himself, in the Copy-Ninja's face. After that, they told them what was going on, that a drug lord by the name of Gato, who was posing as a shipping magnate, was draining the village dry and Tazuna was building the bridge as a link to encourage merchant traffic to help them get better. But Gato didn't want that, so he hired missing nins to stop him from completing the bridge. Team 7 was hired as bodyguards but now they needed back up.

But Kakashi had been so pissed about how good the 'Demon Brat' was, and the fact that he was his sensei's son, that he came up with a plan to get rid of him, and that's where we come to right now.

"That'll teach him who's on top." He said as Naruto fell into the ocean, not noticing Hinata's scarf wrapping around his arm, which caught him completely off guard.

"You'll Pay For What You Did To My Soul Mate!" She cried as she flung his already bruised body back onto the bridge with a mighty crash.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Naruto had washed up on shore. A young woman was walking down by the sand a saw the waves bring him in, and quickly went to him. The girl herself had shoulder length reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white ninja shirt, cargo pants, and open-toed boots. She turned him over, removed his mask, and gasped when she saw his face.

"Naruto-kun?!! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!" She called out. A couple of ANBU showed up as she started to give him mouth to mouth. They were all relieved when he coughed up water, then quickly made a make-shift gurney out of blankets and carried him back to their camp. The girl grabbed his mask and quickly followed.

Naruko Uzumaki, daughter of the former Uzukage of Whirlpool Village, was walking along the beach when she saw a young man wash up on the shore. He has long blond hair, was topless with a large red nine-tailed fox tattoo spiraling around his torso, black and orange tights, slippers, a mask and a golden claw. But what she noticed most of all, was the wicked-looking circular burn-mark on his back. She went to help him, carefully removing his mask to give him mouth to mouth. She was taken back by how beautiful he was, but gasped when her mind focused on the whisker marks across his cheeks.

She called for assistance as she started mouth-to-mouth. A pair of ANBU, a man and a woman, quickly showed up. They grabbed him and quickly followed the blond hair young woman towards their camp.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto was placed on a soft bed where the medic nin tended to him while Naruko went off to locate her mother.

Kushina Uzumaki, dressed in a red and orange jacket, green cargo pants, black boots, with long red hair and crystal blue eyes, was meditating in a clearing when her daughter broke through the foliage, and skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"Yes 'Ko-chan? What is it?" she asked calmly, opening her eyes to look up at her daughter. She eyed her daughter strangely, noticing that she was breathing hard. "Calm down honey," she said, "what's so urgent?" she asked as she stood up.

Naruko then said the 5 words that shocked her mother.

"NARUTO IS ALIVE AND HERE!"

Kushina vanished in a cloud of dust, rushing past her daughter with tears in her eyes to see her only son. Naruko snapped out of her mini-daze and quickly followed after her.

Meanwhile Naruto started to come out of his injure-induced sleep, and started to sit up as the medic nin tried to stop him.

"Easy, sir. You took a powerful blow to the back. You shouldn't strain yourself." the soft female voice said.

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up and looked around, noticing he was in a rather nice camp, and then noticed that his attending nurse was quite beautiful.

She had short blue hair, reddish eyes, flawless but pale skin, and dressed in an ANBU ninja outfit, though with a patch on her arm that marked her as a medic.

"How is he, Rei-chan?" a voice behind the blue-haired medic asked.

Naruto noticed the girl's cheeks glow pink as she moved to the side to allow Naruto to get a better view of him. The young man was quite handsome as well, an almost feminine look to him, but his dark blue eyes revealed his strength. He had wavy brown hair that was neatly cut, a small scar on the left side of his face, from his cheek to just under his ear.

"He is recovering quickly, Shinji-kun." the girl said.

Just by hearing the tones of their voices, their body language, and the girls pink cheeks, Naruto would wager that they were involved.

They are both beautiful. Naruto thought.

Just then Kushina exploded into the camp and skidded across the ground to see her son. His mask and claw were off, he was nicely tanned, and his body was streamlined and buffed.

"Oh my," she said. Minato wasn't that gorgeous. She thought, but noticed through his features that he was in fact her son.

Naruto looked at her as shock filled his eyes. Though he had never seen her before, the fox inside him was shouting at him exactly who she was.

"M-Mother?" He gasped. "Is that you?"

Tears still streaming down her face, Rei and Shinji leapt to the side as Kushina grabbed her son in a tight hug.

"My son!" she said. "Oh my darling son!"

"But how?" he asked, hugging her back.

"When I was told you were dead after the Kyubi attack, I was attacked and barely escaped with your sisters. I barely made it out with Naruko, and was glad for that. Since then, and with Whirlpool village having been destroyed, the few ninja I had left have been moving from place to place to keep from being detected. Having lost my husband and my other two children, I swore never to return to Konoha for anything." she explained."

"But you didn't lose your other two children. My team and I rescued Naru from Danzo's men several days ago." he explained as Naruko appeared in the camp.

"What? Naru-chan is alive?" she gasped. "But... Danzo is also alive?"

"The ugly thing does not know when to die." Naruto grumbled. "The Second made a mistake sparing him."

"I see. But how did you get here?" she asked as Naruko collapsed by the camp fire.

"My team and I arrived in Wave Country yesterday as back-up for Team 7, who were on an escort mission." he explained. "Everything was going fine until their sensei struck me from behind."

Kushina moved around Naruto and gasped when she saw the burn mark on his back. While it was healing up nicely, there was no mistaking what it was.

"Their sensei.... was his name.... Hakate Kakashi, the Copy Ninja?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Yes. Did you know him?"

"Rat Bastard!" she swore.

I guess that is a 'yes'. He thought.

"He was your father's student!" Kushina said.

That does not bode well for him. Naruto thought again. "The bastard had the audacity to mar my beautiful skin!"

"Your wounds will heal within half a day. You will not have any blemishes to speak of." she said.

"Thank you, my Queen." Naruto replied.

"Queen? You give me too much respect." she said as he rose up and stretched his muscles.

"I haven't had time to show you enough," he replied. "You brought me in to this world." She blushed at his words, "Anything for the beautiful woman who gave me life."

"I see you have your fathers manners, though you never knew him." she said with a smile. "Toji! Kensuke! Hikari!" she shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" a trio of ninja the trio shouted as they stood at attention.

Naruto took in their appearances in a second. The taller of the trio looked more like an enforcer, tall, muscular, with short black hair dressed in a black ninja outfit with a large battle axe on his back. The second young man was shorter, with glasses and sandy blond hair, though he had more weapons than the taller boy, knives, kunai, shurikens, swords, sais, and nunchucks on his vest, arms, legs, and back. The boy was either a weapons expert, or a collector. Finally, the girl of the trio was a cute young lady with soft brown pigtails, brown eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. She was dressed in a light green ninja outfit with open toed shoes that revealed her painted toe nails.

"Break camp and follow us to the town. Naruto, Naruko and I will go on ahead. Shinji and Rei will accompany us as our guard." Kushina said to the five other ninja in the camp.

"Yes, my lady!" Shinji and Rei replied.

"At once, my lady." Toji, Kensuke and Hikari replied and quickly started packing things up in their scrolls.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group of ninja arrived shortly before nightfall at Tazuna's home. Naruto was silently anticipating just how Kakashi and his team would react to what he was about to show them.

He would have been rather honored at how Hinata, Musaka and Anko had been pissed of at Kakashi for what he had done to their teammate. Anko allowed her Musaka and Hinata to use Team 7 as training dummies, on the threat of Naruto's death being told. At first Kakashi didn't sweat it, thinking that she would tell the council, but when she said that she'd tell the Hokage, he knew that Sarutobi would demote him. Anko had him by the balls, which she would no doubt cut off later.

After Kakashi, Hinata had used her scarf to wrap around Sakura and turned her into her personal wrecking ball. At least four decimated trees had been the brunt of her wrath. As for Sasuke and Sai, they were down to their last pair of clothes and bandages, as Musaka had used his swords rather animatedly on their bodies. Their clothes were now nothing but shredded rags and their bodies would not stop bleeding from the hundreds of cuts both possessed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Tsunami answered it and smiled at who was behind it.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped as she saw that Naruto was alive and unharmed. "Kushina-sama, you have returned! It is a pleasure to have you grace my humble home."

"Thank you, Tsunami-chan." Kushina said with a smile.

Tsunami hugged the woman and then Naruto.

"How are you Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Much better now, but... what happened to you, Naruto-kun? Anko-sensei said that you had been attacked on the bridge. They didn't know where you were. Why are you here with her Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Well, as you know, all women do love me, but she has a better reason than most." Naruto said as Tsunami released him. "She's my mother."

"She... really?" Tsunami gasped.

Just then the other Konoha ninja arrived, naturally confused at why a group of Whirlpool ninja were outside Tazuna's home. But they couldn't stop Hinata from bursting into the home when the blue-haired girl named Rei told them that Naruto was inside.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

While Anko and Musaka were glad that Naruto was alive and well, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were mad that he was back, and alive.

"You're alive!" Hinata gushed, tears in her eyes.

"Beloved, you should know by now. Handsome fighters, never truly die."

Kushina and Naruko were smiling at each other as they watched the tender scene. But they also noticed the cold glares that were coming their way from Kakashi and the others.

Kakashi moved towards Naruto, only to have a furious force of nature slam him into the wall on the other side of the room.

"You Bastard!" Kushina hissed into Kakashi's ear, a kunai imbedded in his shoulder as she held it at a downward angle, a second kunai shoved up under his nose.

"K-Kushina?" Kakashi gasped.

"You think I didn't recognize your handiwork on my son's body? Minato would be ashamed and outraged that you struck his own son down from behind, with the very technique he taught you!" Kushina hissed at him.

At hearing this, Sakura and Sasuke were confused.

"Minato?" Sasuke asked.

"His own son?" Sakura asked.

"The technique he taught you?"

"Kakashi-sensei what is she talking about? It's like she's saying that..... Naruto-baka is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Kushina looked at Kakashi.

"You didn't tell them? You didn't tell them that Naruto IS the son of the Fourth Hokage? That this was the reason he was given Minato's family home? You Unbelievable Prick!" she hissed, twisting the kunai in Kakashi's shoulder, causing him to cry out and wince in pain.

"Mother. I believe he has gotten the point." Naruto said.

"Not quite. But he will." She said, pulling the kunai out of his shoulder. "We will continue this later, in the presence of the Third Hokage."

Kakashi gulped at hearing that. While Anko's threat had been the possibility of telling the Hokage what had happened, he was sure that Kushina would tell him.

"Mother, sister, I'd like you to meet my fiancée." Naruto said as Hinata stood up straight. "Lady Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of the Hyuga family."

Hinata elegantly bowed to the older woman. Kushina touched the girls chin and raised her head up to get a good look at her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." she said with approval. "I dare say you out do your own mother."

Hinata's eyes went wide at that. "You... you knew my mother?"

"Oh yes. Hikaru and I were as close as sisters when we were at the academy. If you like, I'd love to tell you some stories of Hikaru in her younger days."

"Yes, please!" Hinata gushed, anxious to know more about the woman who had died only a few years ago.

While his fiancée and mother stepped outside to talk, Naruto felt a familiar presence sneak up behind him, kunai in hand. He didn't try to stop her as his sister, Naruko, gripped her tonfa's and leapt to Sakura. Tapping the ends of the tonfa's caused a pair of small blades to spring out from the tips, and quick as lightning, Naruko knocked Sakura's kunai from her hand with one tonfa, while her other was perched precariously at the pink banshee's throat.

"Sneaky little bitch. Just like your cowardly sensei." Naruko hissed. "Attacking my brother from behind just like he did. If you attempt that again, I swear I will kill you." she said, then spun her tonfa around and whacked Sakura in the head, knocking her down.

Neither Sasuke nor Sai attempted to help her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anko was sleeping peacefully in her room. It was the first peaceful night she had gotten since she had arrived in Wave. This was mostly thanks to the Whirlpool ninja who were guarding the house. She was dressed only in a pair of panties and her fishnet shirt, kunai under her pillow.

A faint presence stirred her from her sleep as a shadow filled the window of her room.

"Iruka?" she gasped as the moon light revealed his face.

"Anko-chan." Iruka said as he moved towards her, kissing her lips softly as he pressed her back to the bed.

Her mind was a haze of lust as she felt his lips kiss down the sides of her neck, his hands rubbing her breasts through her fishnet shirt. She felt his hands move down and grip the sides of her panties, pulling them down to her knees. She felt his tongue lash along her stomach and into her belly button, then down to her moist womanhood causing her to let out a shriek of pleasure.

His clothes were removed from his body, revealing an athletic torso that made Anko wet her lips in anticipation. And not only from his torso, but also from his 8-inch manhood.

He positioned himself over Anko's body, and was about to push into her body....

.... when she woke up.

"AHH! DAMN IT!" Anko shouted at the ceiling.

"Huh? What? Where?" Naruko asked, stirred from her sleep next to the Team 11 sensei. "Anko-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just.... a unfinished dream." Anko said as she rested her head back on her pillow. One of these days I'm gonna finish that dream... even if I have to jump Iruka myself!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Konoha village, a certain Chunin with a scar across his nose sneezed violently.

TBC

Hope you like this update. The lemon was shorter than I wanted, but I think the intention was good enough.

1. Musaka's dressed as Ukyo Tachibana from Samurai Showdown.

See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Naruto was enjoying the Spring-like weather, he was helping Hinata with her Chakra control. 'Even though she's now showing off.' He thought, 'Walking up and down a tree in super pointy high heels as if it were grass.' Hinata continued to casually walk up and down the tallest tree she could find, showing no sign of either strain or loss of momentum. Naruto couldn't help watch and admire her.

But...

"Back to work," he said and was balancing on a combination of weapons. His hands were gripping a pair of kunai, which were balanced upon a pair of four-pointed shuriken throwing stars, which were balanced upon a pair of sebon needles, the tips of which were embedded into the ground.

His body was stiff and straight, his long blonde hair was about 4 inches off the ground from where he was balancing. Like last time, he inched up the kunai daggers and started doing finger push-ups to keep his body strong and powerful. There was a flash of smoke right above Naruto's straightened legs, and Tsunami quickly took note that, atop Naruto's beautiful body on his feet, Inari was now standing up on top of the soles of Naruto's feet, looking shocked and confused.

"Inari? What Is He Doing Up There?" Tsunami gasped.

There was another puff of smoke, and Inari was replaced by Naruko. Tsunami was shocked even as Inari appeared right next to her.

"Where did I go just now?" Inari asked in a confused voice.

Hinata and Musaka looked on and giggled at their reactions. While this was going on, Kushina and Anko were conversing over several things. "I can kill him if you want." Anko said.

"Thank you, Anko-san, but I want the pleasure of killing Danzo myself." Kushina said. "Besides, I think Naruto has something special in mind for him."

The pair looked up and saw Naruto casually performing his exercises.

"It makes a mother proud to have a son like Naruto." Kushina said to Anko, "What was your first impression of him?"

"I wanted him." she said. "I was impressed by him, of course. I'd never meet someone who trained as hard as he did."

"And how do you know he simply trained?" Kushina asked.

"Because I recognize the training regime. I went through the same thing. I was impressed that there was actually someone in that stupid village that was willing to invest in a little hard work to make themselves better ninja. Instead of relying on some copy-cat technique like the Uchiha Clan." Anko grinned. "I mean, look at him!"

Kushina did as Naruto flipped off the kunai, spinning wickedly in the air and landing gracefully on his feet with such ease it astounded them. "Enjoy the show?" Naruto said, causing everyone to laugh.

(_**Theme- Spitting Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican**_)

**Chapter 6**

Later Team 11 was eating breakfast as Team 7 were out protecting Tazuna with Naruko, Shinji and Rei providing back up. This was much to the Konoha ninja's protest, but they were casually ignored.

"Anko-chan, I want to know about Naruto. How did he get like this?" Said Kushina.

"Well," she said while scratching the back of her neck. "That's kind of a hard question to ask me, since the only person who would know the answer to that would be Naruto-kun."

It was then that Naruto walked over to them and sat down next to his mother.

"Mother," he said softly to her. "I'm just not ready to tell you yet. When the time is right I shall tell you." he gave her a reassuring smile, even as he squeezed her hand firmly.

However, unbeknownst to him, Naruto had a seal upon his body forcing him to hold his tongue about what had happened to him. A seal placed upon him by the one person he trusted in his young life: the Hokage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Gato was just receiving news about Kushina still being alive, as well as where she was at the moment.

"SHE'S ALIVE? AND WHERE?" Gato gasped.

"In Wave Country, sir. Apparently helping the bridge builder and those ninja from the Leaf village." the subordinate said.

Gato was ready to blow his top. All of his plans were turning sour in mere seconds.

"FIND THEM AND KILL THEM ALL!" He said, "And Don't Come Back Without Their Heads!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto was walking through the village, in his trench coat, tights and boots. His hair was out of its braid and blowing in the wind. All around him women were just staring at him in awe.

"Oh my god!" a flower woman gasped.

"He's beautiful!" a grocer lady said.

"What a hunk!" a bakery woman sighed.

The women in the village were squealing like schoolgirls with crushes, even as he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Just then he had heard someone scream and raced to see what was going on. In a dark and covered alleyway, he saw a woman being held by two men while a third one smacked her. The two thugs then pinned her to the wall while the third one grabbed the front of her shirt and started tearing it open.

Having seen enough, Naruto's battle mask was on. He didn't bother with stealth, as he wanted them to notice him, crunching earth and wood under his feet as he charged towards them. All the three men saw, before their ultimate demise, was a flash of steel, a flitter of blond hair, and a nine-tailed fox tattoo, right before Naruto split-kick two of the thugs, breaking their necks with his powerful strikes, and slashing the third thug across the chest. Deeply across the chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked the woman, who had looked up to see him. He was wearing a white mask with a blood red Leaf on the forehead with slashes on the cheeks, black and orange tights, black socks, orange slippers and a foot long golden 3-pronged claw on his left hand. A large dark fox-tattoo on his flawless athletic chest. His crystal blue eyes pierced right through her and it was like looking at a snake. A handsome, 6 foot tall snake, with a foxy body.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for saving me." the woman said, finally regaining her voice.

Naruto bowed to her and left. The woman then looked over at the thugs and realizing they were dead, pulled a cell phone out of her purse. She flipped it open, dialed a number, and waited a couple seconds before it connected. "It's me. I think I've found the one we're searching for. Yes. I'm sure of it." she said into the phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kushina were walking through the village talking about Hinata's mother.

"She really did that?" Hinata gasped.

"Oh yes. Your mother wouldn't give away her virtue so easily. No amount of sake could make her loose her morals. Anyway, after she was done with her kunai, she took her katana and... oh! There's my son!" she said, both women seeing Naruto turn a corner and appear only a few feet away from them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out and leapt into his arms. He caught her and twirled around, Kushina smiled at the sight. "What are you up to?" the lavender-eyed young woman asked.

"Just decided to take a walk, that's all." He said. "How did you find me?"

Kushina started to giggle. "That's easy. We just followed the trail of dreamy eyed women." she said as the trio looked back to see nearly a dozen women with dreamy looks in their eyes, all behind the blond haired young man.

They were also glaring at Hinata, who only glared back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari, Kensuke and Toji were positioned around the house on guard duty. Toji and Kensuke were on the roof, well hidden, while Hikari was inside on the first floor near the front door. Everyone else was asleep.

But out in the forest, two young lovers were wide awake.

"It's been (kiss) so long (kiss) since we were alone (kiss) like this (kiss), Rei-chan." Shinji said as he latched himself onto the blue-haired kunoichi's neck while he was behind her.

"I know, (kiss) Shinji-kun. Oh! I... oh that's nice... (kiss) we've both been so (kiss) busy we (kiss) haven't been able... UH!... to... oh yes touch me there!... do this! AH!" Rei gasped as Shinji stripped her of her uniform.

All around them their clothes and weapons lay in piles scattered them as Shinji thrust his lover against the nearest tree. He stared at the pale-skinned girl with love in his eyes, even as his arms gripped the undersides of her knees, bringing them up around his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their gasping mouths only inches from each other. Then, she felt it. The forward thrust and the long-lost feel of her love inside of her.

"AAH—AH!" Rei cried out, her arms and legs wrapping around Shinji's waist and neck, holding him tightly as he plunged into her again and again ."Oh! It feels so good, Shinji-kun!"

"You too, my Rei-chan." Shinji gasped as he kissed her once again, his tongue invading her mouth and her acceptance of said organ.

Several minutes of pounding against the tree brought Rei to orgasm quickly. Shinji relented but only for a minute, pulling his lover away from it and brought her down onto the soft grass.

Despite her youth of 18 years, Rei was already a healthy 38-in bowl cup. Her lover, 19 year old Shinji, wouldn't have cared in the least. He loved her and took his time to prove that point.

He laid her down in the soft grass, kissing her lips gently before moving onto her neck, down her collar bone, down her ample chest, her smooth flat stomach, and down to the folds between her legs. Rei gasped aloud as Shinji's tongue licked at her moist womanhood.

"Oh! Yes! Shinji! More! Please!" Rei cried out, trying her best not to wake the entire forest.

Shinji pleasured his lover for several minutes until she came and he was forced to move himself from her lower region. Rei reached down and gripped the back of his head, pulling her lover towards her and quickly kissing his lips. It was nearly a full minute of tongue-wrestling before the pair pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

Kami! Rei looks so sexy right now. Shinji thought as he thrust forward and buried himself inside her.

Oh! Shinji-kun! I... I need to change positions and quickly! Rei thought as Shinji moved inside her.

While Shinji was momentarily lost in his pleasure, Rei wrapped her hands behind his back and used her hands to perform the right jutsu. Within seconds, a small explosion caught Shinji's attention, and when he looked again, he noticed that Rei was on top of him.

'Yes! I did it!' Rei thought proudly to herself. 'It wasn't easy with Shinji-kun buried inside me. But now that we're in the 'Riding Cowgirl' position, I can please my love.'

"Rei-chan?" Shinji asked, slightly confused at this change of events.

"Let me take the lead, Shinji-kun." Rei said softly to him, leaning in to kiss his lips gently.

Rei arched herself back into the sitting position, gripping his manhood firmly and sliding it into her body. Success achieved, Rei gave Shinji a good squeeze, which excited the young ninja. Her hips started moving back and forth, up and down, Shinji feeling the full weight of his lover as his hands unconsciously moved to her hips to help her move better.

"AAAAH!" Rei gasped as pleasure shot through her while she bounced up and down on top of the brown-haired, blue-eyed man.

"REI-CHAN!" Shinji cried out, holding tightly even as sweat streamed across their skin.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Rei cried out after him, her body falling down atop him, her breasts pressed against his chest as his seed emptied into her body.

The pair came together, right as the moonlight peaked behind the clouds and shown down upon the two lovers. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their orgasm reverberated through their bodies.

"Shinji..."

"Rei..."

The pair just held each other, sharing a last kiss before sleep took the both.

From out of the forest two figures emerged, gathered up their weapons and clothes and placed a blanket over them so that they wouldn't catch cold.

"Oh, you two!" Naruko giggled as she and Anko eventually went back to the house to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Breakfast was a typical ordeal, Hikari and Shinji cooked, even for Team 7, and then the Konoha ninja left with Tazuna to finish the bridge.

But it was only about 10:00 when Kushina felt one of her clones who had been keeping watch on the bridge builder go 'poof' and return to her.

"Shinji! Rei! Watch Tsunami and Inari!" Kushina said as she quickly sprang from the table.

"Hai!" the pair said.

"Everyone else, follow me!" she said, the other ninja popping Hikari's specially made soldier-pills and racing after their leader.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunami asked while Inari looked confused.

"I think so." Shinji said, being ever truthful. "Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she preformed her genjutsu and vanished before their eyes.

While the other ninja were racing to the bridge, two of Gato's men had arrived at the house. They entered the front door, and were quickly hurled out the front door as Shinji emerged from it.

"I assume Gato sent you." Shinji said.

"Hand over the girl and the kid and you won't get hurt." one of the thugs said.

"I'm afraid it's you who's going to get hurt." Shinji said, pulling his katana from his back.

The young ninja leapt at pair, slamming his sword against their own blades, driving them back and away from the house. He quickly disarmed them and threw a roundhouse kick that knocked them to their backsides.

"You're finished!" Shinji stated.

"Stupid ninja! You think we're the only ones Mr. Gato sent?" one of the thugs smirked as he pointed behind Shinji.

The young ninja looked back to see two other thugs bringing out Tsunami and Inari.

"What?" Shinji gasped when he saw them being brought up close behind them.

"Now. Time for you to die!" the thugs said as they attacked Shinji.

However, before they could get to him, the two thugs holding Tsunami and Inari released them and attacked their fellow thugs.

"Huh?" the first thug gasped as the third thug stabbed him.

"Wha?" the second thug gasped as the fourth thug stabbed him.

"Surprised?" Shinji asked as the third and fourth thug exploded in smoke, becoming a pair of Rei-clones.

"I'm sure they are." Rei said as her clones vanished, leaving the now-deceased thugs dropped to the ground. "Their companions were no trouble, Shinji-kun. Especially since they could not see me."

"Great work, Rei-chan." Shinji said, kissing his lover on the cheek. "I just hope the others are having an easier time than we are."

At the bridge, Team 7 had already been defeated. Sai and Sasuke were out cold, and Sakura had left Tazuna to see if she could help them. Actually, just Sasuke. Kakashi was taken by surprise by the fast strikes of Zabuza, and was about to be struck down by him, when his massive sword was suddenly blocked by a golden claw!

"Huh? Kid? Is that you?" Zabuza gasped as Kushina, Naruko, Anko, Musaka, Hinata, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke arrived at the bridge.

"Indeed." Naruto said with a nod as Kushina ordered Toji and Kensuke to protect Tazuna.

"I thought this bastard shot you in the back!" Zabuza said.

"He did. I am much better now." Naruto stated as he pushed back the massive sword.

'Dammit!' Kakashi mentally hissed.

"You should let me kill him. For what he did to you, he deserves it." Zabuza stated.

"Perhaps. But what the Hokage will do to him, will be worse." Naruto said.

Suddenly, a sick laughter filled the air. Everyone turned around and saw Gato standing in front of no less than two hundred hired thugs and swordsmen.

"Gato! You Ugly Pig!" Naruto hissed.

"Kill Them All!" Gato shouted and his men charged the bridge.

However, the ten ninja were not swayed by any of this.

Naruto, Hinata, Musaka, Anko, Kushina, Naruko, Toji, Kensuke (the pair having traded Hikari for watching Tazuna), Zabuza and Haku held their ground and gripped their weapons tightly.

"Shall we, my friends?" Naruto asked as he stepped before them.

The group nodded and leapt into action. Hikari's defensive jutsu's protected herself and Tazuna from the reverberations of the attacks. She even managed to protect the still unconscious Sai and Sasuke, the useless Sakura, and the still injured Kakashi. Tazuna just gasped at the strength and skill that the ninja team displayed, dispatching Gato's hired thugs left and right like they were nothing.

Then suddenly, one of them tried to attack Naruto head on, only to end up beheaded, but the position he had been in caused the blond ninja to get blood on his mask. He froze in mid-fight as his eyes went blood red. The killing intent emanating from him was impossible to miss.

"Huh?" Naruko gasped.

"What has happened?" Musaka asked.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Naruto suddenly screamed.

"Oh no!" Anko said.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata gasped as he suddenly exploded towards the remaining army of thugs.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"I read something about that mask." Anko said as Naruto slaughtered his way through the thugs. "There is a curse on it. Whenever blood gets on it the wearer goes crazy with bloodlust."

"Where did he get the mask?" Naruko asked.

"The only person that knows is… the Hokage! That old bastard!" Anko growled.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as the unstoppable whirlwind of death continued unabated.

"The old bastard told me about this, but I didn't understand what he meant! We need to calm him down before he kills an innocent!"

"But how?" Musaka asked. "In his feral state he may not recognize friend from foe."

"We need to look for a seal on his body." Anko explained.

Hinata was quickly looking for the seal on his body using her Hyuga-Eyes. Naruto was going crazy, hitting everyone he came across with his High Bloody Claw and his Flying Barcelona Special. Blood was flying everywhere and he was covered in it. He laughed like a maniac as he continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, inside of his head, Kyubi was trying to calm Naruto down. The room and cage were covered in blood and the small mental image of Naruto was shaking in fear.

"**It's alright, kid**." Kyubi said, wrapping his tails around the boy. But it wasn't working. '**Great! I'll have to take over in order to save him!**' he thought as he forced a small amount of chakra into Naruto and completely covered his body with his tail.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata was getting scared now. She was crying tears of anguish as she witnessed her lover losing his mind. It took both Anko and Kushina to hold her back so that she didn't get in the way of his bloody rampage.

"Please Naruto-kun!" she cried out. "Come back to me!"

Just then his body started to glow red, and everyone gasped when they realized that Kyubi had taken over.

"K-Kyubi?" Kushina asked.

Seeing his chance, Kakashi grabbed his sword and was about to attack Naruto from behind, when a quick move and sudden slash from Musaka bisected the Copy-Cat ninja. With his last breath did he finally know the difference between a prisoner and its jailer.

"**Hinata**," Kyubi-Naruto said to the lavender-eyed girl. "**Do not cry. I had to knock him out and take over before he killed you also**."

"Will he be alright?" Kushina asked, the group approaching them.

"**Yes, Kushina-san. You wanted to know what happened to Naruto after you had left. I will tell you now. Sarutobi placed a seal upon him so that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened to him. But, it didn't apply to me**."

So he told her everything that had happened to Naruto, from poisonings to forcing him to train as a ROOT operative to him knowing about the curse of the mask. Tears slowly started to come out of Kushina's, Naruko's, Hinata's and even Anko's eyes.

"That son of a bitch!" Kushina cried, "He promised me he'd take care of Naruto! He's out of there! But not before I put my foot so far up Sarutobi's ass, he'll be pissing shoe polish!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sarutobi got a shiver like someone had walked over his grave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Kyubi had taken control of Naruto, and while he was telling the ninja of what Naruto had been through, Zabuza snuck up on Gato and took his head, freeing Wave Country of the ruthless shipping magnates evil reign.

The group went back to Tazuna's house, where Hinata and Kushina personally gave Naruto a bath, washing all the blood from his skin. It took hours of scrubbing and shampooing, but they eventually succeeded. With the blood gone, especially from his mask, Naruto was now back to normal. But he didn't remember anything that happened.

Hinata took her lover to bed, forgoing dinner and just lay next to him.

"I really don't remember anything, my goddess." Naruto said as Hinata moved up and sat upon his stomach.

"It doesn't matter my love. What matters... is that you are back." Hinata smiled with love in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

Naruto looked at his gorgeous, naked goddess and reached up to caress her cheek.

"Was it really so terrible?" he asked.

Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto his chest. "I... I thought I lost you." she cried.

At hearing, and seeing, this, Naruto sat up, and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, Hina-chan. I promise I won't ever do something so ugly again. No matter what." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..."

Their lips touched as Naruto bored the young woman to the bed, tongue intertwining with her own. His strong arms wrapped protectively around her shapely body, her fully awoken manhood plugging into her moist womanhood. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from stimulation, even as they had just started.

It would have benefited Hinata to know that Naruto was using his chakra to stimulate her body through his manhood and straight into the sensitive folds of her womanhood, enhancing the sexual stimulation by a hundred fold. (Any higher and she might die of over stimulation)

He moved into her body as her legs wrapped around his waist, gasping and shrieking with each thrust he made. He grabbed her legs and lifted them up to his shoulders, angling her body to allow for a much deeper penetration, even as she reached up to grab his shoulders for support.

"Oh! Yes! More! Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried out as the blond ninja thrust into her as deep as he could.

He laid himself down upon the shapely young woman, who wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders tightly, taking his lips against hers as he continued thrusting and tongue-warring.

It's So Good! Hinata gasped, even as the orgasm hit her body, shrieking in bliss as it struck.

In truth, Naruto was using his chakra to this advantage because he was trying to make it up to Hinata. He didn't remember what had happened, but if it had made Hinata cry, then he would do his darn-hardest to make it up to her.

Over and over the pair made love in their room, not caring who heard them or what might happen. Naruto loved Hinata and he would never make her cry again. For nearly two hours the pair made love, trying as many positions as possible and holding each other as close as they could.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata shouted as she came for the 12th time that night.

"HINA-TAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he came in time with his goddess.

Their energy effectively spent, Naruto held the gorgeous kunoichi to him and let sleep take them both.

However, downstairs, a group of ninja were sitting around the kitchen table, listening, and glad that it was finally over.

"Now maybe we can get some sleep." Naruko grumbled.

"Speak for yourself." Tsunami groaned. "It's been so long since I had anything like that happen to me."

"Hmm. Maybe I can help you with that." Anko and Kushina said in unison with a devious smirk.

TBC


	7. Bonuses

Bonuses

**Unlockables**

Migoto Kitsune (started story)

Migoto Kitsune avatar and 'sackboy'

'Master Naruto' (was given Namikaze Manor)

'Master Naruto' avatar and 'sackboy'

'Forbidden Scroll quest: take down Mizuki!' (Iruka told him about the theft)

Forth Hokage avatar and 'sackboy' (revealed to Mizuki Naruto was the Forth's son)

'Vixen Hinata (masked and unmasked)' (Hinata finding the outfit Naruto left her)

'Vixen Hinata' avatar and 'sackgirl'

Musaka Takeuchi (meeting him for the first time)

Musaka Takeuchi avatar and 'sackboy'

Beautiful Vengeance side quest

Anko Mitarashi (after meeting her)

Anko Mitarashi avatar and 'sackgirl'

'Family Matters' quest

Naru Uzumaki (saving her)

Naru Uzumaki avatar and 'sackgirl'.

Red Council Naruto (Fought Danzo's 20)

Red Council Naruto avatar and 'sackboy'

Vixen's Rose (Hinata got dressed as Rose)

Vixen's Rose avatar and 'sackgirl'

Ice Princess (defeated Haku)

Ice Princess avatar and 'sackgirl'

'Ukyo' Takeuchi (Musaka dressed as Ukyo Tachibana)

'Ukyo' Takeuchi avatar and 'sackboy'

Wave good bye (accepted Wave mission)

Daughter of the Uzukage (introduction of Naruko)

Daughter of the Uzukage avatar and 'sackgirl'

Weakened Fox (woke up in first aid tent)

Weakened Fox avatar and 'sackboy'

Rise of the Uzukage (Kushina seeing her son)

Rise of the Uzukage avatar and 'sackgirl'

Migoto Kitsune ver. 2.0 (came back alive)

Migoto Kitsune ver. 2.0 avatar and 'sackboy'

Daughter of the Uzukage ver. 2.0 (returned with Naruto)

Daughter of the Uzukage ver. 2.0 avatar and 'sackgirl'

Bladed Naruko (threatened Saukra with bladed tonfa)

Naruko's blades for avatar and 'sackgirl'

Bloodlust Naruto (getting blood on cursed mask)

Bloodlust Naruto avatar and 'sackboy'

Kyubbi Vega (Kyubbi taking over)

Kyubbi Vega avatar and 'sackboy'

**Achievement and Trophies**

I am an Uchiha….So what? (Defeated Sasuke Uchiha in battle)

Beautiful Fox (completed Chapter 1)

'Son of the Forth' (revealed to Mizuki Naruto was the Forth's son)

'I'll take that back now' (taking back the forbidden scroll and rescuing Hinata) 'Handsome fighters can show mercy' (did not kill Mizuki for holding Hinata hostage)

'Let's get you home' (took Hinata to Namikaze manor)

'Cherry Popping time!' (took Hinata's virginity and lost own)

'Bound for life' (marked Hinata as mate.)

Hokage's son (completed chapter 2)

Team Player (Got Team)

Pomp and Circumstance (Graduated)

There's nothing wrong with that (complemented the Takeuchi clan)

Beautiful Vengeance (being told about it)

Keep your hands off of my sister! (Family Matters quest completed)

Loving Brother (completed chapter 3)

Council of fools (insulted the Konoha Council)

Defeat of the 20 (defeated 20 ROOT members in the council chambers)

Moral Support (supported Hinata)

You're no fool (Completed chapter 4)

Thawed the Ice Princess (defeated Haku)

Prostars (Team Anko arrived)

This is for my Soulmate! (Hinata gets vengeance on Kakashi)

Daughter of the Uzukage (introduction of Naruko)

Mom, MOM! (introduction of Kushina)

My Darling Son! (Kushina meeting Naruto)

Respecting parents (called Kushina 'Queen')

Handsome Fighters Never Dies (came back alive)

Mom….this is my Soulmate (Kushina meets Hinata)

Mother and child reunion Completed chapter 5)

Wave Necktie (killed Gato)

This Is Wave Country! (Killed 100 of Gato's thugs)

Bloody Narcissism (got blood on Naruto and mask)

He saw red, (went in to blood lust mode)

Narcissist Bloodlust (completed chapter 6)


	8. Chapter 7

It was a nice day and the members from Whirlpool were up, Shinji was fixing breakfast, Rei and Hikari were helping him as Toji and Kensuke were sparring against each other with Kushina and Hinaru watching over them. Tsunami was in her yukata just staring at nothing with a 'love daze' in her eyes. She had a really good night, Inari and Tazuna had came downstairs as Kushina and the others came in.

"Good morning Tazuna-san." Kushina said.

"Good morning Kushina-san." He said.

"Since Team 7 is out of commission, we shall guard you today." She looked to Shinji, Rei and Toji. "You three shall guard Tazuna at the bridge."

"Hai," they said. That was when Anko and Musaka came down with him eating a huge 'Granny Smith' apple.

"Good morning," they said.

"Hey, where's Naruto-kun?" Said Kushina.

"Hinata-san and Naruto-san are resting up from last night." Said Musaka, just then there was a knock on the door. Tazuna went to answer it.

"May I help you?" He said, it was a young woman with red hair in a long braid, dressed in a jacket and a vest, with a tie, leather slacks, heeled boots, gloves and amber lensed sunglasses.

"Yes, I am looking for Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

Meanwhile in Naruto and Hinata's room Naruto was sleeping fitfully as Hinata was snuggled up to him. She was half out of the covers and half on top of him, she was also having some wonderful dreams about being the mother of his children. But Naruto wasn't having as good dreams as she was.

* * *

(**Dreamland**)

_Konoha was in flames, the streets were filled with blood and Naruto was covered in it. His family was on the ground in front of him dead and he was holding the one person he cherished by the throat. Hinata was frightened, her clothes were ripped, her hair was out of place, her flawless skin was cut and bleeding. She was pleading with him to stop, she looked in to his eyes with tears in hers and she could see the blood lust in them. But the most scary thing of all was, he wasn't wearing his mask and his eyes were a blood red._

_"Please Stop This Naruto-Kun!" She pleaded tearfully, but as if he didn't hear her he raised up his clawed hand, drew back his arm and drove it forward and before he stabbed his beloved Hinata, he woke up screaming._ (1)

* * *

(**Waking world**)

"NO!" He screamed as he shot up, he was breathing hard and sweating. Just then he felt hands on his chest. He looked down to see them and saw the nails a light lavender, it was Hinata.

"Naru-kun?" She said sleepily, "what's wrong?" (*)

* * *

**(Theme- Spitting Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican)**

**Chapter 7**

They looked at the woman that had asked about Naruto and Kushina had walked over to her. "I am his mother, how can I help you?" She said, unknown to her she was the woman he had saved.

"My name is Crimson Viper. (2)" She said, "you see Naruto had saved my life not too long ago. I am a member of a secret organization and we need someone of his talents to help protect the Elemental Countries."

"No, after what happened yesterday I don't know if he could help you." Said Kushina.

"What happened?" So she was told about the cursed mask and how Naruto went through a terrible blood lust. "May I see this mask?" So Kushina nodded to Anko as she pulled out Naruto's mask and Viper's eyes widened. "This is it! You said he got blood on it and it started to control him?" They nodded, "it is how I feared. A group called 'S.I.N.' had created this mask for one of their agents." She pulled out a picture of him, like Naruto he was blonde (AN1), like Naruto, had blue eyes, like Naruto, and had the perfect body, like… well you know.

"Who is this?" asked Kushina. "He looks like Naru-kun."

"His name was Vega Del Toro." Said Viper, "and he was very lethal in his moves." By that time Naruto and Hinata came downstairs. Both were cleaned and dressed, Naruto was in a white shirt, slacks and socks. Hinata who was braiding his hair was in a crimson red dress, stockings and her scarf. Everyone looked over to see the two come down and gasped.

"Well good morning, you two." Said Kushina.

"Good morning Mother," said Naruto then he saw the woman. "You're the woman I…"

"Yes," Viper said. "I never got a chance to thank you." She hugged him tightly. He looked confused.

"Uh, you are welcome." He said as Hinata gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Would it be alright if I talked to you about your mask?"

"I guess." So he, Viper and Hinata had went outside to talk. Meanwhile Team 7 glared at the way they went.

"Naruto told us about it after he met up with us." Said Kushina, "she was being attacked and he saved her."

* * *

Meanwhile the three were walking and talking about the mask. "So, it was created by a company called S.I.N.?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," said Viper. "It was used to enhance Vega's powers and abilities."

"And protected his looks." Said Naruto, they laughed.

"But what I don't get is, why make a mask that makes the wearer blood-thirsty and psychotic when he get blood on to it?" Said Hinata.

"Because S.I.N's leader wanted him under his control." Said Viper.

"I get it," said Naruto. "Because, well at least from what I read he wanted to live a peaceful life after he found the secret of immortality and permanent beauty. Their leader didn't want to let him go so he forced him to fight for him and when his usefulness was done, he was killed." He placed a hand to his chin, "I would've liked to have met him."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of Whirlpool, a woman was in her office looking out a window. She was dressed in a long beautiful kimono and wearing a long white scarf. She was as beautiful as Hinata was now but, slightly older and with silver hair. She had felt the 'Psycho Chakra' that the girl now has. 'I must find a way to help her and find a way to bring the Uzumakis back.'

* * *

Meanwhile Kushina and her team, Anko and Musaka went to the bridge as Naruto and Hinata caught up with them. "Naruto-kun," said Kushina. "Why don't you and Hinata get us some lunch?"

"Are you sure, mother?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure." So they went to get the team some lunch but before they left Musaka wanted to go so they let him go.

"So, have you found out why you went in to a blood lust once blood got on to your mask?" Musaka, they nodded and told him the reason. "So, as usual. Danzo would've like to have met with this leader."

"I think the ugly thing is the leader reborn." Said Naruto.

"So now what will we do?"

"Well, we go and talk to the 'Old Man', get Naru out and find a home. Hinata, Musaka you are free to join us."

"I think I will Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"I think my family shall go as well." Said Musaka.

TBC

* * *

**Bonuses**

**Nightmare Vega-** _Have a nightmare about killing Hinata with out mask on._

**Crimson Viper-**_ Meeting her for the first time._

**Awards and Trophies**

**It was only a dream-** _Wake up from the nightmare and Hinata holding him._

**Sweet Dreams-** _Finished Chapter 7_ (Sorry forgot about that)

**Notes**

AN1: I know what he looks like but, when I first played the game he was blonde.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The bridge was finally done and the teams were getting ready to leave when Sasuke was finally fed up with Naruto, Hinata and Musaka getting the glory and wanted to prove the he is the best seemingly forgetting that Naruto was the 'Rookie of the Year'. "You and me Dobe! Right now!" He said, Naruto just looked at him, rolled his eyes and started to leave. "Humph, just as I thought you're an ugly coward!" That stopped everybody and suddenly there was a ice cold chill in the air.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He said slowly.

"You heard me." Everyone started to back away slowly.

"Do you really want to ride this train Uchiha?" Asked Anko, "Hakate isn't here to hold your hand anymore." Naruto had slipped on his claw and got ready to fight.

"Choo, choo BIT-" Sasuke started but Naruto slashed him across his chest.

"SASUKE!" Screamed Sakura, Kushina quickly placed a mask she herself made on Naruto's face. It was metallic and polished then Naruto quickly came in with a jump kick to the last Uchiha's face. [1]

"Let's dance Uchiha!" He said and they were about to go at it. Sasuke was about to use his 'Grand Fireball Jutsu'. But it didn't hit, Naruto was behind Sasuke and hit his Bloody High Claw and finished him off with a quick claw stab to Sasuke's back knocking him out then kicking him off of his claw as if the Uchiha would infect him with his 'ugliness'.

Then he glared at Sakura and Sai, "pick him up." He demanded, so they did and Naruto did something not normal for him. But was par for the course for Vega.

He back-handed Sasuke, blood went flying out of his mouth waking him up. Then they headed for Konoha after he took off his mask Kushina made him and put his claw away.

* * *

Later they had came upon the front gate the two chunins had seen Naruto and were happy to see them. "How was the mission?" Asked one of them.

"Oh it was great," said Hinata as Musaka nodded.

"Very educational," said Naruto. "I'm sure you remember my mother; 'the Red Death'?" They were in shock, the '_Youndaime's_' wife is alive?

"Nice to meet you ma'am!" They said, she smiled.

"Hello boys," she said. She sensed one of her students.

"Come on out Yuugao." She said, just then she was glomped by a flying body in a tight hug.

"SENSEI!" They hugged tightly, "I can't believe you are alive! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yuugao?" Said Naruto, "how is Naru?" Yuugao just sighed as she started to remove her mask and a sad look crossed her face and she almost cried. "No, don't tell me...!"

"NO! She's alive, it just hard to see her like she is. But something happened."

"What?" Asked Hinata.

"I think the 'Old Man' has done something to her." Naruto got mad and was almost seeing red. They were about to go to the tower when Naruto was attacked. "NARUTO!"

It was Naru, she was wearing a mask like his and it was completely covered in blood. Her eye were completely red, she also had a blood red claw. [2] She sliced him across his chest. She glared at him.

"No," he said. She leapt at him claw first and Kushina and Musaka blocked her with their sword as Hinata quickly wrapped her up with her scarf. Then sent some of her 'Psycho Chakra' in to her knocking her out gently. Then Hinaru quickly removed the mask.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" She screamed, just then Shinji started to preform CPR and she started to come around.

"Take her to the manor," said Kushina. "Yuugao show them."

"Yes sensei." So they took off, they helped Naruto up and he was mad.

"The Old Man will pay!" He growled, they headed for the tower.

* * *

Sarutobi and Jariya were in his office, "do you think she can defeat him?" Said the Toad Sage.

"She has to, he needs to brought under heel." Just then a body went flying into the office through the doors. Standing there were, Team 11, Anko and Kushina and her daughter. Naruto was pissed.

"So, I needed to be placed under heel? Like a DOG?" He said, Jariya started to attack him, which was a mistake. Naruto hit his Bloody Claw and sent him out the window (1). "Now, you and I need to talk Old Man! About masks and What You Did To My SISTER!" Kushina held him back.

"If you don't tell him," she said. "Then tell me!" Sarutobi was gulping now.

"I-It wasn't my fault!" he said.

"Who's was it?" As Naruto grabbed him.

"It was Danzo, he did it!" Naruto back-handed the Old Man.

"YOU KNOW HE IS USELESS IN SEALS!" He said.

"Try Again!" Said Kushina, "and don't say Jariya. You know he'll do anything on your orders!"

"Alright, Alright!" He said, "I did do it."

"WHY?" Said Naruto.

"Because you were getting too independent" Naruto picked him up and held him out the broken window. "NO DON'T DROP ME!"

"Well then you better give us some better answers!"

"And this is my weak arm!" Said Naruto, unknown to him he was targeted.

* * *

The assassin was about to throw a kunai at Naruto when all of the sudden the assassin had heard.

"Spiral Arrow!" He was clipped in the legs and shins knocking him down.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarutobi was freaking out, "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"THE TRUTH SARUTOBI!" Screamed Kushina, "WHY DO YOU WANT NARUTO AS A PUPPET?"

"Because with the power of the demon, I will rule the Elemental Countries!" Said a person behind them. It was Danzo and he was holding on to Hinaru. "Now, pull him back in and swear your allegence to me or I will kill the bitch!" He said, just then Hinaru elbowed him in the gut as Musaka came in with a quick slash then he ran.

"Damnation!" He said, then he places the tip of his kodachi at Sarutobi's throat. "You are going to pay for your actions Sarutobi! I swear it!" With that they left and head to the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the assassin and his attacker. She was around 5 foot 4(AN1), was in green bodysuit, combat boots, gauntlets, and a barret. She had blonde hair in pigtails, she touched an ear piece and contacted her team. As she was talking to him the assassin started to get back up and then he attacked. They went at it and she knocked him off the roof of the building. 'Gotta keep an eye on him.' She thought.

TBC

* * *

**Bonuses**

_**Whirlpool Naruto**_

_**Bloody Naru**_

**Trophies**

_**Toad's defeat- Beaten Jariya**_

_**Secrets begin- Finished Chapter 8**_

**Leader board **

**Kage Bijuu- 250,000 (S-class Kage)**

* * *

**Notes**

_I don't know how tall she is, hopefully someone can help me. Also, as you can see, I have a 'Leader board' and Kage Bijuu is the first person on it. Want to be on it, figure out somethings in the story before I write it out and if you are right, you'll be on it. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The young woman that helped Naruto headed for the Hiragushi weapons shop, once there she saw a young woman with her hair in buns in a sleeveless, pink top, black slacks and boots. She saw the woman, smiled and leapt at her. "Cammy!" She said and the woman caught her.

"Oh, hello 'Mop-pet'." She said as they hugged tightly. "How are you doing Ten Ten?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Two reasons, first; your mum wants to see you."

"Kaa-san's alive?"

"Yes, she's in 'New Whirlpool'."

"_New Whirlpool_?"

"You know about the destruction of the Whirlpool village right?" Ten Ten nodded, "well, your mum, some of the other masters and myself rebuilt the village. The Uzukage is here with her son..."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Correct, I'm looking for them to take them back home."

"I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the other were in the manor. He was in Naru's room as she was still asleep. He was holding her hand, she slowly started to come around. "Naruto-kun?" She said, he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What happened?" She said full of fear, he held her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said softly, "Mom and Hinaru are here."

"They are?"

"Yes sweetheart, they want to see you." She nodded and he left to go and get them. Then Kushina and Hinaru came into the room.

"Mom! Hinaru!" She cried, they went over and grabbed her in a tight hug. (*) As they were hugging each other Naruto left them and went downstairs.

As he went down, Anko, Hinata, Musaka, Yuugao and the group from Whirlpool had seen him. "How is she Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"She was like me," he said. "She doesn't remember what happened."

"She doesn't remember attacking you?" Said Anko.

"No, as a matter of fact, she was almost scared of me."

"Of you or for you?" Said Shinji.

"That's the problem, I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile Ten Ten and Cammy had came up on the Namikaze compound. "This is the place." Said Ten Ten.

"Well, might as well knock." So Cammy did, the door was answered by a beautiful woman in a kimono with foxes on it. She had dishwater blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, my I help you?" She said, "oh hello Ms. Hiragushi."

"Sune-chan," Ten Ten said. "You know to call me Ten Ten."

"Forgive me Ten Ten."

"It's alright Sune-chan, this is my godmother Cammy Hoshi(1, 2, AN1)."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Please come in," said Sune. So they went in to the manor. Team 11 looked over and saw Ten Ten and Cammy.

"Hello Heaven-chan." Naruto said and Ten Ten blushed and growled as Cammy chuckled.

"Oh funny, Naruto-kun I told you not to call me that!" She said as the others laughed, so how was your mission?"

"It was alright," said Hinata.

"Team 7 needs a new sensei." Said Musaka.

"Why?" Said Cammy.

"I killed their last one."

"Because he tried to kill me when I was weak." Said Naruto.

"How did you get weak?" Said Ten Ten, Hinata pulled out his mask.

"Great-grandfather's mask!" Said Cammy, "how did you get it?"

"Oh that's a story in and of itself." Said Naruto, " do you know of the curse?"

"The '_Blood lust curse', _yes. I am cursed as well." She said, "I also see that you are. You are gorgeous."

"Thank you my dear lady." Naruto smiled, "so why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"Huh?" Said everyone but Cammy and Ten Ten.

"New Whirlpool has been rebuilt. Naruto, your family wishes to see you."

"Do they know about Mom, Hinaru and Naru?"

"They know about Kushina-sama and Hinaru-hime but, they don't about Naru-chan." Just then Kushina had came down.

"Cammy?" She said, the blond woman looked over and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I thought you were killed."

"No, we got away." She said, "Great grandfather had fought them off."

"How is Ryu?" Cammy lowered her head, "oh no."

"He was consumed by the 'Darkness of the Fist'. But, the power was used to protect us."

"So, the village has been rebuilt?"

"Yes, it has and we want back home."

"Alright. We will return, we'll pack up the manor and leave."

* * *

Meanwhile Sarutobi was now the most hated man in Konoha or the most brilliant depending on who you talk to. He was trying to find a new sensei for Team 7, half of the civilian council had started to demand that Kushina train him and Naruto's knowledge gets sealed. But with the threat of hanging them with their own entrails they quickly were silenced. He was now feeling the guilt over what he did to Naruto and his family.

'I am so sorry Naruto.' He thought.

TBC

* * *

**Trophies**

_**Mother and child reunion pt. 2-** Kushina being with Naru._

_**Rebirth- **Finished Chapter 9_

**Bonuses**

**Cammy Hoshi**

**Ten Ten Hiragushi**

**Notes**

_Cammy is the Great Granddaughter of Vega and Cammy on her Grandmother's side and the Great Granddaughter of Ryu and Chun Li on her Grandfather's. So Cammy and Ten Ten are cousins._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At New Whirlpool, in the Uzukage tower, the acting Uzukage was told about the finding of Kushina and her family. He has long silver hair, hazel eyes and was dressed in a black bodysuit and his clan head's robe because he always said; '_that robe belongs to Kushina-sama._' His name? Sima Hayabusa, the great-grandson of 'Super-Ninja' Ryu Hayabusa. (1)

"Hayabusa-sempai," said a kunoichi. She was in a beige outfit and a green jounins vest. She had blond hair in a long ponytail.

"Yes Ibiki?" He said.

"Cammy just sent a message from Konoha." She said, she handed it to him. The head of the Hayabusa clan took it and read.

"Hmm, good good. So she has found Kushina-sama and Naruto-san."

"So Naruto-kun's been found?"

"Yes," he reads some more. Then his face paled, "my god."

"Hayabusa-sempai?"

"Get the 'Force'."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naru just cuddled with Naruto as Kushina and the others talking about going home to New Whirlpool. "So, Sima is acting kage?" Said Kushina.

"He's been doing a good job so far." Said Cammy, "he's just not wearing the robes."

"Not wearing the robes?" Said Hinaru.

"He respects you too much Kushina-sama."

"If you don't Kushina-sama," said Ten Ten. "I'd like to go with you."

"Yes you can go with us," said Kushina. "Your mother would love to see you." Then she looked to Hinata, "yours too Hina-chan." The beautiful 'Psycho Powered' girl gasped.

Cammy nodded, "yes she's still alive."

"But, how... I mean..." She said.

"Ryu, might have saved her." Kushina said and Cammy nodded.

"She was poisoned and after great grand father rescued her. He had his medic nins saved her and it was revealed that she had powers like you." She said.

"So, these powers Hinata has," started Naruto. "Are hers?"

"Yes, come with us and she can teach you how to make the best of your powers." Cammy said, "Naru-kun, my family can complete your training. Come with us, I promise we'll take care of Naru." Naruto looked to his team mates.

"This is up to you Naru-kun." Said Anko.

"I'm by your side beloved." Said Hinata.

"I shall stand with you as well Naruto-kun." Said Musaka, he took off his headband and tossed it down.

"Sune!" He called, she came in.

"Yes, Master Naruto?"

"Get everyone ready to leave, pack everything scrolls and have all of our accounts closed."

"But why?"

"We are leaving for Whirlpool." She nodded and did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile in ROOT headquarters, Danzo was making plans to get Naruto and Naru, and killing his team. Never mind the fact that he almost cut out his heart. "I want that damned brat! Kill His Team!" He said.

"SIR!" With that teams of ROOT ninjas left to do their mission.

* * *

Naruto and the others put the finishing touches on the packing and they got ready to leave. That was when they had met up with the ROOT ninjas. Naruto just smirked, "let us have one more fling before we leave for home." He said as he put on his mask and claw. Hinata's scarf started to wrap itself around her shoulders, Musaka got his sword ready.

Ten Ten had pulled out some scrolls, Cammy, Kushina, Hinaru and Toji were ready to bust some heads. "Shinji, Hikari, Kensuke watch over Naru and the others." Said Kushina.

"Yes my lady!" They said.

"Toji, I'm going to need you on your 'A' game."

"Yes my lady!" He said, he took off his gloves and his hands were slightly glowing. (2) The fight was on and the ROOT ninjas were losing, badly, body parts were flying everywhere and after the last one was defeat/ killed Naruto slowly stood up and was breathing hard. It looked like he was bathed in blood. "Thank god he doesn't have that mask anymore." Toji said.

"Yeah," said Shinji.

"Let us go!" said Naruto and everyone started to leave Konoha.

TBC(*)

* * *

_**Sima Hayabusa**_

_**Powerful Toji Suzuhara**_

**Leaving Hell- **_Finished Chapter 10_

_Sima was named after Sima Zhao in 'Warriors Orochi 3'_

_This chapter is dedicated to those that died in the Aurora Movie theater shooting. Have a safe journey._


	12. Omake 1

**Omake 1: Naruto vs. Vega- Past vs the future.**

Naruto had appeared in the middle of a room and started to look around. '_Where am _I?' He thought, just then. Something or someone came in, he swan dived and landed on his feet. He was around 6 foot 7, had blond hair in a very long pigtail. He was very buffed and had a snake tattoo wrapped around his chest like Naruto He was wearing a metallic mask on his face, a pair of blue and gold tights and a red sash, white socks and loafers. He also had a golden claw on his right hand.

"Your name, it wouldn't be Vega? Would it?" Said Naruto, the man looked at the boy. He was in black and orange tights, black sandal boots, a mask like his, a claw also on his right hand, a red snake tattoo wrapped around his torso and a black seal on his stomach.

He nodded, "yes I am." He said, "and who might you be? Also where are we?" Just then they heard a voice.

"**I did!**" The voice said, they started to look around trying to find the voice. "**You won't find me. I am the one writing this story.**"

"So, who are you?" Said Naruto

"**My name is Arsao Tome, this is an omake called: 'Naruto vs. Vega- Past vs Future', it's a tribute story.**" He said.

"Tribute Story?" Said Vega.

"**Yes, this story was written on October 10, 2012. Your birthday Naruto So, happy birthday.**"

"Happy Birthday Naruto," said Vega. "I hope you will do a story for me on my birthday."

"**When is it?**"

"January 27."

"**Done.**"

"Excuse me Mr. Tome?" Said Naruto, "what is this story about?"

"**Basically, it is about you having Vega's abilities and beauty during the entire series.**"

"So that's why you're dressed like me." Said Vega.

"**Besides, in the story you said you'd 'liked to have met him'. Well, I'm granting your wish.**" Vega looked at Naruto, in a new light.

"So you looked up to me?" He said, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"I guess," he said Vega chuckled. "So what's this omake about?"

"**Well, I hope it doesn't sound like I'm going to be using you two like puppets. You are two of my favorite characters, I want you two to fight or spar.**" Both of the handsome fighters just shrugged.

"I'll do it," said Naruto "How about you Vega?"

"Why not?" He said, just then they started to hear music. "What is this?"

"**You remember that soundtrack 'Blood of the Asphalt'?**"

"Yes."

"**What's your favorite song from that?**"

"_'Spittin' Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican'_. You mean to tell me you got him to do this just for omake?"

"**Well I like the song. So are you ready?**"

"Let's do it." Said Naruto

"Indeed." Said Vega.

(_Spittin Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican_)

The fight started they were trading blows and kicks. Moves were being used and it was like a dance. A ballet of blood, '_good thing this is mom's mask._' Naruto thought.

'_I love this FEELING!_' Thought Vega, the fight continued. They each used their 'Bloody High Claw' supers with Naruto having the power of Kyubbi behind him and Vega's experience behind him. With that they hits each other after their claws were off of their hands and collapsed in a tired heap.

"That was a fight, oh man." Said Naruto, "now I see how you were one of the four kings. But why, work for someone like Bison?"

"Because he promised me, immortality."

"So you can remain forever beautiful?"

"Yes, if I had something Kyubbi inside of me I wouldn't need him." Naruto sat up.

"That's true, I'll live my life like you would have."

"Thank you Naruto," Vega held his hand out to shake the boy's.

"You're welcome Vega." They shook hands and were about to leave when Vega stopped him.

"Naruto, Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks," with that they both of them left. ($)

_**Note: Happy Birthday Naruto!**_

_**Unlocked: Vega, Vega 'Sack-boy and avatar'- finished omake**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The newly minted New Whirlpool ninjas were rushing out of Konoha. They were being chased by ROOT ninjas, "KEEP GOING!" Said Naruto, Cammy and Hinata were with him. He nodded and they got ready to fight them. Then ROOT ninjas came right for them.

(_Theme- Spitting Narcissism by Jose the Bronx Rican_)

"**SPRIAL ARROW!**" Said Cammy as she went through a group of them.

"**SOUL SPARK!**" Said Hinata as twin balls of _Psycho-Chakra_were flying and hitting them.

"**BLOODY HIGH CLAW!**" Naruto said as he became a flying blade cutting them left and right. He cut a tree down blocking ROOT's way. "Come On!" they took off and caught up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo was pissed, he lost both of the Yonadime's children and his wife, Konoha had lost the Kyubbi and now he lost a quarter of his men. "That Bitch!" He said, 'If I Was Hokage..." Just then he was interuptted.

"Konoha would be a crater!" It was Sarutobi, "there was a reason why I got the job. I Knew What I Was Doing!"

"AND LOOK AT WHAT IT GOT US!"

"YOU KIDNAPPED AND RAPED HIS DAUGHTER! YOU'RE GOING TO PIN THIS ON ME!" He pulled out his staff and placed the tip on Danzo's throat. "I Could Crush Your Adam's Apple Right Now, With Your ROOT Watching!"

"Then They'll Kill You!" Sarutobi snapped his fingers and ANBU surrounded them.

"You think you're the only one with a special group?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Water Lord's palace a woman was meeting with her. She was very beautiful and was dressed in purple and violet kimono, white stockings and sandals. Her graying lavender hair was in a bun. She was the ambassador from New Whirlpool. She was talking to the Water Lord about trying to get their symbols back from Fire country and Konoha.

The Water Lord agreed to it and told her that he would send a message to the Fire Lord.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the others had made it to the bridge. Kushina had ordered some of her ninjas to guard the bridge for the time being. "Which way Cammy?" She said.

"Right!" She said and they went right and met up with a young man in black and white. He had a white nose and mouth mask and a long Cypher on his back. He landed in front of Kushina.

"Lady Kushina, it is so good to see you." He said with a Russian accent.

"Hiryu?(1)" She said.

"Follow me!" So they continued on their way to New Whirlpool.

Then they came up on a pair of huge doors and they opened for them. They had went in and the gate closed with a loud clang.

**TBC**

**Coming Home**-_Finished Chapter 11_

**Hiryu**-_Met up with him._

**Note:** Another chapter is in the books sorry this one is short. I couldn't come up with anything else. But I hope you enjoy it.

Also, I'm issuing a challenge to everyone out there. Who was the woman that talked to the Water Lord? Figure it out and I'll put you on the 'leader board'. (Hint: She has something to do with Hinata)


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The place was beautiful, the buildings were well built and people were enjoying the day. When Kushina and the others had gone in a beautiful young woman went over to them. "LADY KUSHINA!" She said she was dressed in a blue two piece outfit and heels. She had brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tied up high and was carrying a golden flute.

"Zhen Ji?" She said the gorgeous young woman hugged her close friend. "How are you alive?"(UL)

"Ryu saved me," she said.

"When was this?"

"We were still searching for you and your family. We were all over the Water, Earth and Fire countries."

"I see."

"We were mostly in the West but we decided to head back and rebuild Whirlpool." She looks and sees Naruto and grabs him in a tight hug. "It's good to see you Prince Naruto." She kissed him on the temple.

(_Theme- Spittin' Narcissism by 'Jose the Bronx Rican'_)

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sarutobi had Asuma and his team ready to go retrieve Naruto. "If you can, destroy Whirlpool," he said. Asuma stopped and looked at his father.

"Destroy it?" He repeated.

"You heard me destroy it."

"Pop, you are declaring war!"

"No! I am getting our weapon back! Now Go!" Just then Asuma took off his headband and dropped it on his desk.

"I won't do it." He turned around and started to leave when he heard a snap and suddenly he was surrounded by his father's ANBU. "You're going to kill me now? All for a damn kid?"

"Asuma, it shouldn't be this way." He said, "If you don't you shall be killed." With the drop of his ashes from his cigarette, he was in motion and used his trench knives on the ANBU. Heads were cut off and chests were being slashed. Kunais and shirukens were being thrown at him and he was dodging them and cutting away from him.

Asuma was fighting up a storm meanwhile his team went to get help for their sensei. They had retrieved team 8 and Kurenai. They had seen him fight Konoha ANBU.

"What the hell's going on?" Said Ino just then she dodged a kunai. Then she used her family's jutsu and put a few of them to sleep. Choji used his expansion move and attacked.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. He started to use his shadow powers locking them down.

"What is going on?" Asked Choji, both teams were told what was going on.

"Wait, you want Whirlpool destroyed?" Said Kiba, "this is crazy! For Naruto? Why?"

"The Namikaze's and Uzumaki's are living weapons." Said Asuma, "the 'Old Bastard' will do anything to get them back!" Just then more ANBU tried to attack him, "DOWN!" He suddenly spun and turned into a deadly whirlwind. After the last ANBU died he wiped his trench knives clean and grabbed his own father. Holding him a loft ($) "I Should You Right Now!" He dropped his father and turned to walk away. "I'm going to Whirlpool; if you want to come you're free to follow me."

So they do, dropping their head bands and left for Whirlpool.

**TBC**

**Asuma Sarutobi**- _defeating his father_  
**Zhen Ji**- _Meeting her in Whirlpool_  
**Father vs. Son**- _Finished Chapter 12_


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning the only team left in Konoha was Team 7. They were in Sarutobi's office, "the traitors!" Said Sasuke, Sakura was on his band wagon.

"So Ino-pig and Naruto-baka show their true colors!" She said.

"We shall go, kill the traitors, destroy Whirlpool and bring back the weapon Hokage-sama!" Said their new sensei, just then a sword went right through his chest. Sarutobi recognized the sword. Then they heard the click of a pistol and Team seven sensei's head disappeared in a shower of blood, bone and flesh. His body fell and behind him was a young woman in blue with an eye patch on her left eye. She pulled out her ninjato and cleaned it off.

(_Start of 'Spittin' Narcissism'_)

"Hello Sarutobi," she said with a smirk.

"The **One Eyed Dragon**!" He said.

(_Theme- 'Spittin' Narcissism'_)

* * *

Meanwhile in Whirlpool, the Namikaze's were settling in and Kushina was back behind her desk. "Oh," she said as she leaned back and propped her feet on the desk. She also placed her hands behind her head. "It's so good to be back home."

There was a knock on the door, "come in." She said, in walked Naruto, he was in a shirt, cargo pants and sandal boots. "Hello dear, what's wrong?" He sat down and propped his feet on her desk.

"Nothing, I am just tired." He said.

"I can see that, how is Naru-chan?"

"She is trying to adapt to her surroundings."

"Are some of the others trying to help her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was with the others. She was trying to help Naru with her confidence. "Your family loves you Naru-chan." She said, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"B-But," she started to cry. "I don't want to hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata hugged her.

"I know you don't, we'll help you." Just there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back," she went to see who it was as Sune had answered it. It was a very beautiful woman; she had grey streaked lavender hair and pearl colored eyes. She was in a lavender, violet and white kimono, white stockings and sandals.

"Hello 'Hime-chan," she said. Hinata was in total shock.

* * *

(Konoha- Hokage's office)

Team Seven and Sarutobi were in stunned silence, this woman just killed their new sensei. Sasuke started to attack her with his Shiragan active. Her back was to him; she smirked and quickly turned around, pulled a ninjato and stabbed the Uchiha with it.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Sakura, then she lifted her leg and kicked him off her sword. Then she pulled one of her pistols out and aimed it at his head. Then she placed the ninjato at his throat.

"How would you like to die?" She growled, Sai was about to attack her when he became a head shorter. The boy's remains splattered on to Sakura who screamed, threw up and fainted in the mess. Then she turned to Sarutobi because Sasuke passed out from blood loss.

"Why Date?" He said, just then a bullet grazed his cheek.

"You got some nerve!" She said, "You want to attack Whirlpool and you got the nerve to ask me why I killed Danzo's little boy and injured you're hope for the future?" She sheathed her weapons and was about to leave. "I'm here to give you a warning; Konoha will be a crater before you get the Prince back!" Just then ANBU started coming into the room and she was surrounded and she smirked.

"What are you smirking for bitch?" Said one of them, "You'll be dead before you leave the gates!"

"Oh really?" She said, just then the entire office was riddled with bullets and everyone ducked out the way, except for Date. Then she looked at Sarutobi, "heed my warning Sarutobi." Then she leapt out the window, landed on a horse and headed out. (UL)

"_We are screwed now. _" Sarutobi said softly.

**TBC**

**Date- Escaped Konoha**  
**One Eyed Dragon- Finished Chapter 13**

_Yes I know, she's a combination of Samurai Warriors and Sengoku Basara Date Masamune. Also, there was a hint._


	16. Bonuses 2 and Leaderboard

**Leaderboard, Bonuses, Awards and Trophies **

**Bonuses**

**Chapter 7**

**Nightmare Vega-** _Have a nightmare about killing Hinata with out mask on._

**Crimson Viper-**_ Meeting her for the first time._

**Chapter 8**

**_Whirlpool Naruto_**

**_Bloody Naru_**

**Chapter 9**

**Cammy Hoshi**

**Ten Ten Hiragushi**

**Chapter 10**

**_Sima Hayabusa_**

**_Powerful Toji Suzuhara_**

**Chapter 11**

**Hiryu**-_Met up with him._

**Chapter 12**

**Asuma Sarutobi**- _defeating his father_  
**Zhen Ji**- _Meeting her in Whirlpool_

**Chapter 13**

**Date- Escaped Konoha**

**Omake 1**

**_ Vega, Vega 'Sack-boy and avatar'- finished omake_**

**Achivements and Trophies**

**Chapter 7**

**It was only a dream-** _Wake up from the nightmare and Hinata holding him._

**Sweet Dreams-** _Finished Chapter 7_

**Chapter 8**

**_Toad's defeat- Beaten Jariya_**

**_Secrets begin- Finished Chapter 8_**

**Chapter 9**

**_Mother and child reunion pt. 2-_**_ Kushina being with Naru._

**_Rebirth- _**_Finished Chapter 9_

**Chapter 10**

**Leaving Hell- **_Finished Chapter 10_

**Chapter 11**

**Coming Home**-_Finished Chapter 11_

**Chapter 12**

**Father vs. Son**- _Finished Chapter 12_

**Chapter 13**

**One Eyed Dragon- Finished Chapter 13**

**Leaderboard**

**Kage Bijuu- 250,000 (S-class Kage)**


End file.
